Prom Year
by Lunaruis
Summary: A story about the Teen Titans in high school. In their last year, they have prom coming up. Will they survive the drama and romance? ROBSTAR,BBRAE, FLINX, CYBEE, and many others! (The picture has some titans that will not make an cameo)
1. Chapter 1: The year before

_The Year Before_

Rachel Roth was walking down a hallway with her two closest friends, Kori Anders and Karen Beecher. While Kori waved to everyone and Karen smiled, Rachel gave no credit to them. She had her nose in a book. Kori had long, red hair, bright green eyes and had a tan skin tone. Karen had a light brown skin tone, warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. Rachel had pale skin tone, violet eyes and short, black hair. All three girls where in 11th grade.

As they walked down the hallway, Karen glanced at Rachel and saw the book she was reading.

"Um, Rachel?"

"Yeah, Karen?" she replied, not looking up from her book.

"It's the last week of school and your nose is in the book you bought in December."

"So? This book has action, romance and a girl who can handle a bow."

Karen glanced at Kori who coughed and said "Um.. Rachel, is something bothering you?"

Kori, who moved here in 2 grade, along with Rachel, had a accent which was clipped.

Rachel looked up from her book and glanced at her friends. "No, Kori. Everything...everything is fine."

"Oh. Ok!" smiled Kori.

Suddenly, something covered Rachel's eyes. She rolled her eyes, which no one saw, and said "Garfield, get your hands of my face. NOW!"

"Aww!" replied Gar, as he uncovered his best friends eyes. When Gar uncovered Rachel's eyes, she saw Dick Grayson and Victor Stone. While she blinked, Kori glanced at her.

 _What if something was troubling her?, Kori thought. If something is wrong, i will be always grateful to support her._

 _"_ Kori?" Dick snapped his fingers in front of her face,

"Hmm? Oh, Dick. Sorry, I was.. i was thinking." She said

"No, it's fine. Really." He blushed as Kori smiled at him.

"Well, let's get to lunch. I'm starving." Victor said

"Sure." Gar agreed "But don't be shoving your gross meat in my face."

"Gross? No, my friend. Your tofu stuff is super wrong. Right, Rachel?"

She gave no reply as she was reading her book.

"Karen?" He asked

"Um... sorry Gar, but I have to agree with Vic on this one." She gave Gar a small smile

"Ugh! Tofu is not gross." Gar rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Vic

"Keep telling your self that, green bean"

 **Well, here you go! The First chapter to my new story! This was super hard to write, so i hope you like it! i decided to call the story Prom Year. So, here is a list of the main character. Oh and if you can guess the name of the book, i will give you a shout out. So, Bye!**

 **Rachel Roth: Raven**

 **Garfield Logan: Beast Boy**

 **Kori Anders: Starfire**

 **Dick Grayson: Robin**

 **Victor Stone: Cyborg**

 **Karen Beecher: Bubble Bee**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and the book Rachel's reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The first day Part 1

_The First Day Part 1_

Kori Anders was in her room, sleeping. Suddenly, her hot pink alarm clock went opened her eyes and yawned.

"Shut up alarm clock please." She said, very sleepily.

She yawned once more and then realized what day it was. She smiled. For her, it had been a long wait and she finally was going to be a senior in high school. As she was looking through her walk in closet, her purple phone payed a small tune.

"Huh?" She walked over to her phone and clicked the turn on button. She saw 2 messages. One from Karen saying _Hello, Kori! Ready for senior year?_ And One from Victor saying _Kori, do want me to pick you up?_ She smiled and replied to both messages. She walked back to her closet and found what she what she planned to wear. White blouse, purple mini skirt and black flats. She tried it on and heard a loud knock on her door.

"Coming!" She ran towards the door and threw it open. There stood her sister, Komi.

"Komi? You back for collage? To see us?"

Her sister rolled her eyes and said with her voice dripping with sarcasm "Yes, sweetie. I came to see you guys. Anyway, you better get your ass down stairs or Mother's going to thrown at fit."

Kori took one look at her sister. She looked like Rachel, but with longer hair, deep purple eyes, a skin tone to match Kori and more sarcasm. Kori smiled and hugged her older sister.

"All right, sweetie. Get the hell of me."

TT

"Rachel?" Gar glanced at her while they were walking to school.

"Yeah?"

"Do you.. do you wanna play a game."

Rachel stopped walking and tuned sideways to face her green haired best friend. Gar did the same. She had this puzzled look on her face. Gar gave her a shy smile.

"What game is it?"

He smiled more brightly, knowing that he had won. "it's The game of favorites."

She rolled her eyes but Gar saw a smile tugging at the corners of her lip.

"Ok. First question, favorite colors." He grabbed her hand and started to walk.

"Midnight blue, black and dark purple." she said, tugging her hand out of Gar's. She smacked his hand. "Ow!"

"My turn. Hm... favorite animal."

"Easy." He smiled." Don't have one."

"Ugh. Ten years of knowing you and you still answer that."

TT

Karen was in her room and staring at her phone. She checked the time and turned her phone off. She threw it on her bed and sighed.

"Why, Mal? Why did you make me fall in love with you?" She said out loud. She stood up and looked around her room. Same as all ways. She sighed once more and grabbed her brush from her nightstand. Quickly, she brushed her hair and pulled them into two buns. She took one look at her self in the mirror and sighed.

"Oh, Karen. Why do you pig out so much?" She questioned her self.

Her phone rang with a text reply from Kori. _Hello, Karen. i am most ready for senior year._ She smiled, knowing her friend

Outside Vic pulled up and honked his horn. "Karen! Come on, we're going to be late!" He yelled

She grunted and tugged on her black boots. She walked out of her house and stood in front of his door.

"Karen! Get in!" Vic saw her glare and opened the door for her. Dick was in the back, grinning at her.

"Hey, Karen. Long time no see."

She laughed and sat in the passenger seat. She saw Vic smirk and say "Dick, how was New York?"

Dick bushed and said "It was fine."

Vic laughed and Karen smiled.

 **Well, here is chapter 2. This is really soon, considering i posted the first chapter yesterday. Oh well. Anyway, schools almost out and then summer will arrive. Whoot-Whoot! Wow, that was awkward. Whatever. So this is part 1 of 2 parts. So now they are all arriving to school. So, shout out to TheFoolOnMelancholyHill for guessing the name of the book Rachel was reading right. New Question : Who is Mal that Karen was talking about? If you can guess, i will give you a shout out. So, yeah. Bye!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own teen titans**


	3. Chapter 3: the first day part 2

_First Day Part 2_

Dick Grayson was in his friend Victor's car, or his baby, as Victor liked to call it. He was staring out the window when Vic slammed on the brakes.

"VIC! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Karen screamed

"It's Kori! God, Karen stop yelling." Vic said to her, his tone slightly angry.

"What are we talking about?" They heard a slightly girly voice coming from the back seat.

"KORI?" "Kori?" "Kori!"

Kori giggled and said "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

Victor sighed and started to drive once more. Karen was on her phone and giggling constantly. Kori was on her phone as well but she was taking pictures with Dick.  
"Hey, Kori how was you summer?" Dick asked her

"It was... fun." She put her phone back in her purple purse. "Uh.. Karen how was your summer?"

"Huh? Oh ...um... good. My parents took me to a resort we have a timeshare at. I also met someone." Karen blushed

Dick thought he saw Vic grip his wheel a bit harder.

TT

Rachel and Gar finally arrived at Jump City High School. There, they meet a red haired guy with a pink haired girl. Rachel saw the girl and warmly greeted her in a hug.

"Jenn. It's nice to see you again." Rachel whispered while hugging her.

"You too, Rach."Jenn whispered back.

Garfield gave a fist bump to Wally West, who was on the track team and the fastest runner at Jump City High School. Jennifer Hexe, well know as Jenn, had died her hair pink at the start of 10th grade. Soon they heard a shriek and turned their heads around to see Kori running towards them, with Karen not far behind.  
"Oh,friends! It is nice to see you again ."Kori hugged each of her friends, including the one's who picked her up.

"Aw. How cute. The losers see each other once again." came a voice behind them

There stood Kitten Moth, rival of Kori and the most popular girls in school. She had gorgeous blonde hair that fell on her lower back. With ice cold blue eyes and more clothes then a model, Kitten was hated by the little group of friends. Kori growled and spat "What do you want, Kitten?"

Kitten smirked and said very sweetly "I would like to introduce you to Tara." Out from Kitten's hot pink car, came a girl that looked a lot like Kitten. She had long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. But her eyes were warmer then Kitten's and she was wearing a gray butterfly pin in her hair. she walked up next to Kitten.

"This is Tara Markov. She a transfer from..." Kitten stopped speaking and was looking at Dick.

"Dickie-Poo!" She ran towards him and tried to hug him. But Vic and Wally were there to stop her.

"Hey, let me hug my Dickie-Poo!" She growled.

"Kitten, let's go." Tara said, strangely calm.

"Fine. Bye, losers. Bye, Dickie-Poo." Both girls walked away and all in the group let out a sigh.

"God, the girl has to stop." Vic said

"I agree with you."replied Wally

"Come on. Let's get our schedules." Jenn said

"Oh, yes please!" Kori giggled

 **Here is first day part 2. I decided to make a part 3 so that the story could go longer. Shout-out to Artemis Raven Courtney for guessing last chapters question. So, question of the chapters question is Where did Tara transfer from? Well, Bye!**

 **Jenn Hexe: Jinx**

 **Wally West:Kid Flash**

 **Tara Markov: Terra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**


	4. Chapter 4: the first day part 3

_First Day Part 3_

As the group was walking down the hallway, Kori saw a girl with long, wavy, orange hair glance at her and narrow her eyes. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulders and walked away. _Who was that?_ Kori thought

"Kori? Earth to Kori! Hello!" Karen waved her hand in front of Kori's face.

"Huh? Karen why are you waving your hand in my face? Did i space out?" Kori gave her friend a worried smile.

"Duh. That's why i was waving my hand in your face." Karen smiled but then she narrowed her eyes. "Oh God." She muttered

"What is it?" Kori turned around and saw a boy with grayish white hair walk up to Rachel.

"Rachel, babe. What's up?" Rachel looked up and scowled. Gar gave a small growl. Vic placed a hand on Gar's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

"Oh Rachel, baby. I'm here to get you back. Wanna try it?" He gave her a charming smile.

"No." She pushed him out of the way. "Jerk." she muttered

"Um... Ok. That happened." Jenn had to roll her eyes at her idiot boyfriend. "Shut up, Wally." Dick gave his friend a small punch on Wally's shoulder.

"We should get going to get our schedules." Vic said

The group all followed Rachel's lead to the schedule tables.

TT

"Aw man. This sucks." Gar complained,

"Gar, it's not that bad." Jenn placed her hand on her green haired friend. "We all have the same classes." Gar pouted.

"Come on Gar listen to Jenn."

"Come on Gar. Listen to Jenn." Dick said.

"Yeah, cheer up green bean. It's our last year." Vic rolled his eyes.

"But we have Gym for first."

"Really?" Rachel looked up from her book. She gave her friend a soft smile. Gar gave her a wink. She wrinkled her nose.

"Rachel? Can i talk to you for a second?" Kori gave her best friend a sweet smile.

Rachel sighed. "All right." Both girls stood up. "Uh.. Jenn and Karen? Can you come as well?"

"Sure." "Of course." All four girls walked away.

"What do think their gonna talk about?" Gar asked

"No clue." replied Wally.

"Wally!" The heard a male voice shout out. They turned their heads to see Garth Nickols and Roy Harper.

"Garth! Roy!" Wally shouted

All 7 boys walked up to each other and greeted each other.

"How was summer?" Wally smiled.

"Fine." Roy replied "Hot and cold." All boys looked at Garth. "I'll fill out guys in later. But it was hot!" Garth had a giddy smile on his face.

TT _At Lunch_

Gar was in the lunch line when he saw the girl, Tara, who was with Kitten earlier. _She's breathtakingly beautiful,_ he thought. Her blue eyes shifted from Kitten, who was talking to her, to Gar. She narrowed her eyes. Gar gulped and looked away.

TT

Karen was in the restroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She reapplied another layer of Jungle Red lip gloss. Then she heard a voice. Kitten's voice. She ran into a stall and stood on the toilet seat. She heard Kitten's voice along with someone else's. "Tara." She whispered

"Tara, you shouldn't talk to those losers. They are ugly, stupid and ugly."

"Alright, Kitten. I get it." Tara gave her friend a smile. "Why were you mean to those people in the morning?"

Kitten growled and flipped her hair. "They..." Her expression hardened. "It doesn't matter. They deserve to pay." She grabbed her hands and said "Come on. I got to get to Fang." She smiled coldly and yanked Tara out the door. Karen stepped out the stall and ran out of the restroom

TT

Garth was sitting at the lunch were he usually sat. He thought about this summer, when he meet the most beautiful girl he had ever meet. She had blue eyes and black hair. Her name was Toni Monetti. He smiled and rembered the day he meet her

 _He was sitting on the beach watching the waves rolling over and over again. He heard the seagulls and smelled the smell of the ocean. Then he heard footsteps. He looked up and say a girl, standing beside him.  
"Hey. Can i sit down?" She said_

 _"Sure." She sat down next to him. She stuck out her hand and said "Toni Monetti." Garth smiled and shook her hand. "Garth Nickols." From that moment on, they spent ever moment together._ He smiled and sighed. "Toni, i miss you."

 **Here is first day part 3! The next chapter will be about the group dealing with the struggles of high school. So yeah. Shout-out to MSBlackmon for giving a sweet review. Well, Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans**


	5. Chapter 5: Toni Monetti

_Toni Monetti_

Jenn was in her history class with Wally sitting next to her on the left and Rachel sitting next to her on the right. Gar was behind Rachel and next to Gar was Kori. Next to Kori was Dick. Behind Dick was Garth and Next to Garth was Karen on the left. On the right side of Wally was Roy. Behind Roy where people who were not known. Jenn was writing in her notebook when she noticed Gar pass a note to Rachel. _Why is Gar passing notes? No one does that anymore, unless..._ She shook her head. _No, their not dating. Gar's her best friend. And i saw Gar making heart eyes at Tara. The girl with that evil witch._

"Jenn? Jenn?" Wally whispered

"Huh?" She looked at him and tilted her head. "What?" She whispered back.

"Did you do the homework for the summer?" He gave her shy smile.

"Ugh. Yes, but you can't copy." She grabbed the paper that had he essay for the book they had to read for summer. She shoved it into her binder which was black. She smiled slightly.

* * *

While Jenn was shoving her paper in her binder, Mr. Mod (the teacher) stood up and said "Alright, my duckies. I have an announcement to make. A new student will be joining us."

"It's the second day of school." Dick muttered

As soon as he said that, a girl with blue eyes and black hair stepped into the room. She looked around and say Garth. She smiled and gave a small wave.

"My duckies, this is..."

"Toni. Toni Monetti." She smiled

"Ah. You have a nick name, Antonia?"

"Yeah. Call me Toni." She narrowed her eyes as if to say _If you don't, i'll break your neck._ She was wearing black converse and red and black flannel. Her blues eyes scanned the room for someone to sit. She saw an empty desk next to Garth.

"Hey." He smiled at her her

"Hi. So this is Jump City?" She tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear. She had a feeling. _He likes me. But I don't like him._

"Yup. So, um, i was thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" She leaned a bit forward.

"Uh...Nevermind."

"Oh. Um, Ok." She gave Garth a smile.

"Garth? Do you know this young lady?" Mr. Mod asked

Garth blushed beet red and nodded. "Good." Mr. Mod turned around to the white bored.

TT Lunch

Roy was in the lunch line when he saw a girl sitting down with her friends. She had green eyes and wavy black hair. She looked at Roy and winked. Then she turned around and went back to talking with her friends.  
"Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah?" Wally turned to face his best friend.

"Whose that?" He glanced at the girl.

"Uh.. I think her name is Jade."

Roy blinked and gave a smile to his friend. "She's hot."

* * *

Vic was talking to Gar when he saw Karen. He managed not to blush. He created a cough storm, though.

"Dude! You Ok?" Gar asked. "Your turning red."

"Yeah*cough* I'm *cough* fine."

"Vic? You Ok?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Vic replied, giving her a weak smile.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and then wrinkled her nose. Kori came to the lunch with a sandwitch full of mustard, ham and cheese.

"Kori, how can you eat that?" Karen sat down next to Rachel

"Yeah, Kori." Dick had his sunglasses on, so it was hard to see him expression soften.

"Friends, it does not matter. It reminds me of when I was a child." She gave her friends a smile.

"Hey, Rae? Remember Pink?" Gar wiggled his eyebrows.

Karen and Kori burst out laughing while Dick chuckled and Vic smirked.

"Don't remind me." Rachel rolled her eyes

"Wait, what happened that was pink?" Jenn asked

"What about Pink?" Roy asked when he and Wally showed up.

"Nothing." Rachel said, but it didn't top her friends asking.  
"Has anyone seen Garth?" Dick asked

No replies came from his friends. "Ugh." Dick slapped his forehead.

* * *

Garth was showing Toni around the school. She was laughing and smiling. Garth smiled back at her.  
 _I really like her but that girl, Tara, was also kinda cute. But Gar likes her, right? I hope he does._

"Garth? You Ok?" Toni was waving her hand in his face.

"Huh? Yeah."

 **Plot twist! Well, of some sorts. But that's ok! So here is Chapter 5. I had a bit of writers block before, but everything is back on track. So yeah! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans.**


	6. Chapter 6: Why must we fall in love?

_Why do we have to fall in love?_

Gar was walking home with Rachel. He saw her tuck a lock of her short black hair behind her ear. He looked at the ground and saw a blue beetle. The beetle was the same color as Tara's eyes.

"Gar? You Ok?" Rachel snapped her fingers in his face.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Tara." When he said her name, he smiled. Rachel cursed and looked at Gar.

" know you like her and all but she's with Kitten. I hate Kitten and so does Kori, Dick, Karen, Vic, Wally and Jenn. So we can't trust her. Like her all you want, but I'm telling you this now. She's going to rip out your heart and smash it into pieces." Rachel stopped walking.

"Gar, I'm your best friend. Please, listen to my advice." She looked at him right in the eye as she said this He grabbed her hands and held them with his own.

"Rae, I..." He looked at her, his heart warming. He thought of when they kissed in his library. But then he thought of Tara.

"I promise that she won't hurt me. If we go out." They continued walking until they got to Gar's house.

"See you later, Gar." Rachel left him on the sidewalk in front of his house. The words he had spoken to her whispered in his head. "Oh, crud." He whispered into the wind.

TT

Kori was in her room, looking at pictures of her and her friends. One of them caught her eye. It was her and Dick smiling and hugging. His bright blue eyes shinned and so did her green ones. She sighed and felt a pang of lonesome. "Why do I always feel like I'm missing something?" She wondered out loud. Then she shrugged and walked towards her bed. She yawed and sat on her bed. She missed Dick.

"Why do I..." She gasped. She stood up and walked to the picture of her and Dick. "No wonder i miss him." She smiled. "I love him." She said very quietly.

She sat on her bed, thinking of all the good times of her and Dick. She sighed happily and then heard a loud knock on her door. "Kori!" said a small voice. "it's time for dinner." It was her younger brother, Ryan. "Coming!" She called back. She smiled.

TT

Karen was in her room, talking to her boyfriend Mal, on the phone. "So, yeah. There was my basic day of school." She said.  
"Hey, um, Karen? We need to talk." Karen bit her lip. "Uh..Ok."  
"Listen, I been thinking...We need to break up." Her eyes grew wide.

"Why?" She whispered

"Because I've been... Cheating on you." She felt the tears pile in her eyes but she refused to cry

"Cheating on me?" She said, her tone very strong.

"Yeah. Sorry. We aren't going to work out. Later." He hung up.

"Wait!" The phone call had been shut off. She threw her phone on her bed. She let a single tear slip down her cheek. "Why, did i have to fall in love with a jerk?" She glanced at her phone and had an idea. She grabbed it and called a number that she used very often.

TT

Garth was talking to Roy at the pizza shop. They had invited the rest of the boys but the didn't show up.

"Well, Garth it's just you and me." Roy said

"Not anymore." came a voice."Wally's here!" Wally walked over to them and sat next to Roy in the booth. "Wally? I thought you would be with Jenn." Garth said as the waiter came with the cheese and pepperoni pizza.

"Nah. She's with some friend. I think her name is Jade." Roy was drinking his soda and spit it out in Wally's face.

"Ew." Wally said as he grabbed some napkins to clean his face.

"Sorry. Wally, you didn't tell me that's Jenn was Jade's friend." Roy glared at his friend

"Uh... Roy why is that important to you?" asked Garth.

"Nothing!" Garth raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain later." Roy grabbed a slice of pizza. So did Garth but Wally sat there, shacking his head at his best friend. "Tell him now, Harper." Roy punched Wally. "Ow!"

* * *

Roy was at his house when he heard the Doorbell ring. He walked over to the door and there stood Jenn and Jade.

"Jenn? What are you doing here?" He gave her a small smile."Is Wally here?" She asked

"Nope. Last time I saw him was at the pizza shop. Why?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "This was a waste of a trip. Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Jade."

Jade smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Jade. Jade Nyuyen."

" 'Sup. I'm Roy Harper." She laughed and He gave her a charming smile.

"Roy, stop flirting with Jade. Come on, Jade. I gotta get you home." Jenn dragged Jade down the steps of my porch and Jade gave a small waves with her free hand. He smiled and returned the wave. As they drove away into the night, He sighed happily.

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since I am off of school, I have been updating often. So, this story will probably updating every one or two days. That way the story will go on faster and i will have more time to think of idea's for next chapter. Plus, I'm sorry that this chapter sucked. It's because when i was writing it, i was busy with stuff. But to make up for it, i will be writing be chapter. Look out for that. . Anyway, shout out to juliette01. Bye! Ps: This is the longest chapter i have ever written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kitten

_Kitten_

Kitten was in her room, on her laptop. She grew frustrated. She snapped her laptop and walked to her closet.  
"No, No, Ugly, Ew, Gross, No, Ooh! Perfect." She grabbed a hot pink dress with a black bottom and a hot pink bow on her side. She slipped on some black flats and walked to her door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. She walked down the flight of stairs to her dad's office. She opened the door and walked in. A group of men were in there discussing politics.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

"Yes, Kitten?" Her father, Drury Walker Moth asked. He removed his glasses.

"I need some info. On some people. And a new set of clothes. NOW!" She yelled.

"Ok, Kitten." Her father said.

She started to walk out but she saw a cute boy. His name was Fang and was new to Kitten's father's group for this company. She winked and mouthed _Call me!_. He nodded and smiled. She walked out and walked to the kitchen. She fished her phone out of her purse and called Tara.

"Hey." Tara said

"Tara? Can you do a favor for me?" Kitten used her sweetest voice.

"Sure." Kitten smiled.

"Good. I need you to help me with a plan. Come to my house."

* * *

Tara arrived at Kitten's Mansion. She parked her car in the parking spot and stepped out. She smiled, knowing Kitten's plan was going to be bad. But she liked bad. Tara heard Kitten scream. "Tara!" She smirked and swayed her hips as she walked over to her friend. "Kitten. What's the favor?"

"I need you to fall in love with Garfield."  
"HUH? The dumbass? The one with the blonde and green hair? That Garfield?" Tara mouth was agrape.

"Yup." Kitten smiled evilly.

"Why?" Tara crossed her arms

"Oh, nothing. I just have a plan to get Dick to be my boyfriend and ditch Kori." Kitten said

"Ugh. Fine. To be honest, his friend Garth is way cuter then him."

TT

Kitten was in her room, once more. She was in her room, brushing her blonde hair in front of the vanity. She was also humming a song. Then she began to sing it.

What a lovely little bride I'd make

My dear, I'll look divine

Things are working out according to my ultimate design 

Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine! 

She laughed. Then she thought about that song. She would make Dick fall in love with her, get Kori away from Dick and Dick was her's. She smiled evilly.

"Oh, Dick. Soon, you'll be my boyfriend and i won't have to worry about... Kori." She growled thinking of what Kitten did to her in second grade.

 _Kitten was in the lunch room, taking out her lunch bag from her Prada backpack. She saw Dick and smiled. She ran up to him and said "Hi Dick!"_

 _"Uh...Hi, Kitten." He looked at her. She smiled even brighter. But then, her smiled faded. She realized he was looking behind her. A tall girl with flaming red hair walked up to them._

 _"Hi. My name is Kori Anders. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl smiled_

 _"Ugh." Kitten rolled her eyes_

 _"H..Hi. My names Richard. Call me Dick." He stuck out his hand. Kori stuck her hand out as well. As far as Kitten could tell, Dick was starstuck.  
_

 _"Well, Kori. Can I tell you something?" Kori nodded_

 _"No one wants you here." Kori gasped and Dick turned around to face Kitten.  
_

 _"That's mean Kitten." He grabbed Kori's shoulder and lead her to the teacher. Kitten snorted but then saw Dick smile at her. Like a really nice, genuine smile. She gasped and growled._

 _"Watch your back, Kori. I'm gonna stab it later."_

Kitten was pulled back into reality when she got a text from Tara. She unlocked her phone. She gasped and grinned as soon as she read the text.

"Oh, Tara. Thanks for agreeing to my plan." She laughed

 **Wow. i had my cousin's help to help to write it. She said she wanted a chapter based on Kitten. So i wrote on for her! I hope you liked this chapter. I put a lot of thought into it. Plus, the song from the little mermaid was added in because i thought i sorta matched. Ok , i probably didn't. But, whatever. Shout out to TrumpetNeard! I wish you the best days to come! IT'S SUMMER! Woohoo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or the little mermaid.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping is useless

_Shopping is useless_

Kori, Karen, Rachel,Toni, Jenn and Jade were at the mall. Kori, Karen and Rachel had met after school to got shopping. Then they saw Toni, Jenn and Jade at the mall. Soon, all 5 girls became familiar with Jade. She had long, wavy black hair and bright green eyes. All 6 girls were in a store called Flirty Flirts when they heard Kitten. She was with Tara and her friends, Cathy and Becca. When all 4 girls walked in the store, Jade scowled and jumped up from behind the rack of clothing her friends were behind. She then smirked and called out "HI!" She walked up to Kitten, Tara, Cathy and Becca. "Oh my god, fancy seeing you here." She glanced at the outfit Becca was holding.

"Becca, you should know that Red hair doesn't go with white." She smirked and then glanced at Tara. "Well, this is the girl that Gar's talking about. Your so... _pretty."_

Toni laughed and walked up next to Jade. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and smirked. "Yeah, i think your right Jade. I mean, she has the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the petite build." Then her eyes fell apon gave a cold smile "Oh. It's Kitten. I had no clue your were there. I mean, your friends are a lot more prettier then you." She gave Kitten an innocent look while batting her eyelashes.

Jade smiled coldly and picked up an outfit next to Kitten. "Kitten, try this on. It's an extra large. Your size." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. Kitten gasped and yelled "Take that back, you asshole." Jade and Toni laughed and the walked back to their friends, swaying there hips as the walked. Kitten screamed and grabbed Tara's and Cathy's arms. "Cathy, buy me a latte. Tara, get me out of here before i kick Jade's ass. And, Becca. Who the hell was that other girl?" Becca whimpered and said "No clue." Cathy narrowed her eyes and said "Kitten, if i'm going to buy your latte, give me the money for it." Kitten growled and shoved a $10 bill in Cathy's hand.

"Buy it. NOW." Cathy smirked and raced off to the coffee shop called the Bean's Buyer.

When Jade and Toni came back, all 4 girls were clapping.

"Good Job." Karen smiled. "Oh my goodness, you were amazing out there." Kori hugged them both. "You go, girls." Jenn raised her fist in the air. "Woo." Rachel said, in her monotone voice.

* * *

After buying tons of clothes, the girls went to the food court. Jenn and Karen wanted Subway, Rachel wanted Panda Express, Kori and Jade wanted some salad from Panera Bread, and Toni wanted McDonalds. All 6 girls sat at a table when 2 boys walked over to them. One was Xavier Red and the other one was Leon Malchoir.

"Hey, cutie." Xavier winked at Kori. She rolled her eyes and said "Ugh. Go away, Xavier." He winked again and said "Aw, come on cutie. You know you want me to stay. Admit it, you think I'm cute."

"No. Go away." She crossed her arms. "Yeah, get lost." Karen said

Leon walked up to Rachel and gave her a charming smile. "Rachel, babe. Come with me and ditch these losers. We can get back together."

"No." She growled. Jenn and Jade glared at him.

"Ok, babe. Come on, Xavier. Let's go." Leon winked at Rachel and walked off with Xavier.

Rachel looked at her friends and said "See, shopping is useless." Toni and Jenn laughed while Kori. Karen and Jade gave her dirty looks.

 **My god. This took forever to write even though it's so short. I've been busy with my family and such. So, here is a shout out to CreatureHanstran. And MsBlackmon for the idea for Xavier.** **So Bye!**

 **PS: Have any of you who like total drama seen the first episode for The Redonkulous race? It's amazing! Check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, Panera Bread, Panda Express, Subway or McDonalds.**


	9. Chapter 9: Babs

_Babs_

Kori was waiting for Vic when she got a phone call. She pulled her phone out of her purple fuzzy purse and swiped it to unlock her phone.

"Um...Hello?"

"Hey, Kori. It's Dick. Uh..Vic can't pick us up so you want me to take you to school in my motorcycle?" She could her him coughing slightly.

"Sure! Just pick me up at my house. Bye." She ended the phone call and walked back inside of her house. Her brother, Ryan, was playing video games in the living room.

"Ryan?! Aren't you going to school today?" She gave him a worried smile.

He paused him game. "Nope. It's the second week of school. We get today off." He gave her an happy smile.

"Oh, Ok! But who is going to take care of you? Mother and Father are away on a trip."

"Ugh. It's going to be Komi. I wish it was you." She gave her brother a smile and a hug. After, she heard Dick come up on his motorcycle.

"Dick!" She rushed out of her house and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Kori. What's up?" He returned her hug. She let go and gave him a small smile. "Uh, nothing." He glanced at her. "Something is bothering you." He pointed out.

She looked down at her shoes. She said nothing for a moment. "That boy, Xavier. He...talked to me, at the mall. With Rachel, Karen, Toni, Jenn and Jade."

Dick gritted his teeth and let out a small growl. Dick and Xavier had a long, long grudge. They had fought over many things over the years. But, Xavier had a crush on Kori and anyone could tell.

"Well, Lets get going to school." Kori replied, cheerfully.

"Sure."

TT

Dick and Kori had just walked into school when a girl with orange hair, pale blue eyes and a tan skin tone walked up to Dick. He saw her and started to walk towards her. Kori looked down and say Gar and Rachel talking. She walked towards them and then stopped. She saw Dick kiss the girl and pull her closer to him. Her lip quivered but she continued to walk towards her friends. She heard Rachel say "No, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Gar scowled and said "Come on, Rae. Please. Do this for me." Rachel sighed. Kori walked behind both of them and said "Hello." Gar and Rachel jumped.

"Kori! Hi." Gar gave her a smile. "Hi, Kori." Rachel said her greeting. Karen walked towards them with Vic by her side. Kori noticed that Vic seamed very happy. Then Jenn and Wally were right there.

"Hey. Were's Dickie boy?" Wally asked. Jenn rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfriends chest. "Uh, Dick is over there. With his..." Everyone glanced at Dick who was with the same girl as before. Dick saw them and smiled. He waved to them and called them over. Karen rolled jer eyes and saw Kori looking at her best friend with a sad expression on her face. Karen nugged Vic and pointed to Kori.

"I think she's sad about Dick and his make-out partner." She whispered. He nodded and then Jade ran up to them with Toni.

"Hi!" Jade gave her friends a smile. Toni grinned and said "Hey guys. Jade ha-"

"I have good news!" Toni glared at Jade and Jade gave her a sweet smile. Then she glanced around. "Um...Were's Roy? And Garth?"

"No clue." Gar said. Rachel pointed behind Toni. "Over there." They all turned around and saw their missing friends appear in the distance. Jade gave a relived smile and Toni coughed. Gar and Rachel exchanged glances and looked at Kori. They glanced at Karen and Vic and they all nodded. They grabbed her arms and dragged her to were Dick was. Dick saw them and walked over with the girl. Their friends shrugged and walked off to the cafe.

"Hey, Babs. These are my closest friends. Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Karen Beecher and my best friend, Kori." Dick smiled at Babs. Babs looked at all of them one at a time, very carefully. When her pale blue eyes landed on Kori, she smirked. Then she quickly turned the other way and looped her arm in Dick's. Then she faced his chest and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hello, Babs. Are you and Dick dating?" Kori asked, her green eyes widening.

Dick raised an eyebrow and Babs smiled. "Yes, Kori. That's your name, correct?" Kori nodded. Rachel rolled her eyes. Gar tugged at her sweater and whispered "Watch this." He gave a small cough and then said "So, Dick. How did you and cutie meet?" Babs laughed but Dick glared at him.

"We met because Bruce and her father are friends. Also we have know each other since we were kids." said Dick. Then, the bell rang.

"Dick, we better get going to class. Walk me?" She gave him a seducing smile. He nodded. They walked off.

They all stared at their friend and and his apparently girlfriend. Kori felt so sad, she almost cried. Rachel was annoyed by Dick's behavior. Gar and Vic were pissed off with Dick leaving Kori in the dark with their relationship. Karen was slightly amused but mostly annoyed with Dick's playboy ways.

 **My God. I am so sorry about not updating for 5 days. I was grounded on and off because apparently i use my laptop "to much". Again, i am sooo sorry. Anyway, as soon as this will be uploaded, another chapter will be uploaded. So, yeah. Bye!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans**


	10. Chapter 10: Love and War

_Love and War_

Gar was waiting for Vic to pick him up. He was in his room when he saw a picture that caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Raven when they were in 3rd grade. He stood up and walked across his room to see the picture in better view. Then, he felt his phone buzz from his side pocket. He took it out and saw a text message from Vic.

 _On my way._

Gar smiled and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He went back to looking at the picture. Then he remembered his library. The one time he and Rachel kissed.

"It's gonna happen again. I'll make sure of it." He whispered. But then he remembered Tara. The pretty blonde haired girl that was way out to pretty for him. She had been pretty, but she was friends with Kitten. The school slut. Gar shivered, remembering a time when Kitten had been the boss of the classroom for a day. She forced him to ditch Rachel and hang out with her friend Becca. Becca had long red hair and pale blue eyes. She was a big flirt. Kitten had also forced him to go on a date with her friend, Cathy. Cathy had blue green eyes and jet black hair, the same color as Rachel's. But Cathy had been big on make up and fashion.

Then he heard Vic's honk. He smiled, having a plan forming in his head.

* * *

As soon as he got to school, Dick was ready. He saw Kori talking with Karen and Rachel. He walked up to them.

"Hey, guys. Can i steal Kori for a sec?" Karen nodded while Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine." Rachel agreed. He smiled and hugged them. Then he led Kori to his locker.

"So, Kori. Can you go to the movies with me?" He saw her green eyes have a sparkle. "Sure!" She chirped brightly.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at your house." She smiled then her she stopped. "What about Babs? She's you girlfriend." She muttered, _And I'm not._ But Dick didn't hear her.

"She's not a problem. She's going to her friends house." Kori smiled once again and hugged him. He was surprised at first but hugged her back. She let go and smiled. "I'll see you later." She walked off, smiling brightly.

* * *

Gar was with Vic, Roy, Wally, and Garth. He saw Rachel with Karen, Toni, Jade and Jenn. Then he saw Kori sprint up to them and say something. Dick came out from the hallway a little later. He was smiling but his shades covered his eyes. He walked towards the boys.

"I gotta date. Now, since i did that, Gar has to hug Rachel." Gar smiled. He nodded at Dick and walked towards Rachel. He grinned at her and then said "Hey, Rae." He leaned forward and kissed her. Kori had her mouth agrape, Jade was smiling, Toni was laughing and Jenn and Karen were gasping. Rachel stood there, frozen. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Talk to you later, Rae." He winked at her and walked back towards his friends.

Tara was right there, with her mouth agrape and her phone recording the kiss. "Ooh. Kitten's not gonna like this." She laughed.

TT After school

Vic was waiting for Karen. He saw her and smiled.

"Karen. Come here. We need to talk." He walked towards her.

"Sure. About what?" She gave him a worried smile.

He sighed. "Karen, ever since i met you, i liked you. From day one. But over time, my feelings have grown. You are the most beautiful girl i have ever layed eyes on. Will you be my girl friend?"

Karen gasped. She had just broken up with Mal two weeks ago. But she liked Vic for a long time as well.

"Yes."

* * *

Jade was in her room. She was pacing around, thinking about Roy.

 _He is really cute, but I can't date him. He's my best friend's friend. That will be awkward if we ever break up. No, stop thinking about it. it's not like he asked you anything._

"Jade! Come down here. A friend is here for you." Jade's mom called out.

"OK! I'm coming down." She walked down stairs and saw Roy.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" She gave him a smile.

Roy gave a nervous smile back and coughed. "Uh...Jade? Would you like t go somewhere with me?"

Jade smiled wavered. "Like, on a date?" She couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Yup. One a date. With me." He started at blush. That wasn't like Roy at all. _Damn,_ He thought.

Jade blushed even harder and replied "I'd love too." Roy grinned. "I'll meet you after school. It's gonna be Friday, right?" She nodded. "Cool. Tomorrow, after school." Jade smiled and kissed Roy on the cheek. "Meet you there." She retreated back into her house. Roy walked down her porch and back to his car. "YES!"

TT

Tara was at Kitten's house. Kitten paced around the room. Then, she asked "Tara, did you get any info about Kori and Dick. Or Rachel and Gar?"

Tara smirked and pulled out her phone. "I caught a video. You may like it." She handed Kitten her phone. Kitten pressed play and watched the video. She gasped and yelled "THEY KISSED?! AND YOU CAUGHT IT ON CAMERA?" Tara nodded and smirked. Kitten started to yell every curse word in the book.

 **So here is the other chapter i promised. I'm am soo sorry i haven't wrote in 6 days. I was grounded and busy with my family because i am on vacation. These 2 chapters have been wrote by the pool so fun times. And tomorrow is my birthday, so yay! Anyhow, shout out to Girl wonderz for the idea for this chapter. So bye.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**


	11. Author's note

**Author's note**

 **Hello. This is an author's note for Prom Year. I'm sorry if you wanted a new chapter. Anyway, I have not been posting new chapters for about 5 days. Again, I'm sorry. i have been so busy with my family and friends that i had no time to write. That being said, i will post a new chapter in a couple days or so. I have some good news. i have writers block at the moment and i hate it. It's annoying as hell. Anyway, if you have an idea for a new chapter, please tell me. I have no clue what to write for the next chapter. *** _nervous laugh *****_ **I'm sorry for the two sucky chapters i wrote.** **So, um, yeah. I hope all have a great 4th of ju** **ly. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Love?

_Love?._

Rachel walked down the hallway with Kori. Kori was smiling and giggling. Rachel looked nervous and kept glancing around. Kori then noticed Rachel.

"Rachel? Are you ok? You seem some sorts of the nervous. I'm mean, you look a bit nervous." Kori faced her friend.

"Uh... I'd really appreciate If you help me avoid...someone." Rachel looked down. Kori was about to ask who when Karen ran towards them full speed.

"Karen?" Kori yelped a little when Karen stepped on her foot.

"I * _cough*_ need to _*cough*_ tell you guys _*cough*_ something. Go to the _*cough*_ restroom." Rachel and Kori had a looks of confusion on their faces. But they followed Karen to the nearest restroom. When they walked in they saw Tara.

"Tara?" Karen glanced at her. She was putting on mascara and had a little bit of blush.

"Uh...What are you doing here?!" She stuffed her makeup in her small, light blue bag. Her expression changed from embarrassed to confused.

Rachel wrinkled her nose and said "We came here to use the restroom but since your here, we can ask you some questions." Kori made a face.

"Um...what do you want to know?" Tara gave them a nervous smile. Kori glowered at her. Karen crossed her arms and frowned. "Tara, you know what we're gonna ask. So, spill it before I-"

"Before you what?" Tara laughed. "You know none of my secrets." Tara smiled proudly but her smile wavered when she saw Rachel's face.

"Simple. I know that your hiding something. And that's something is deep and you don't want to tell it to Kitten." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. You know what I'm hiding." Tara swiftly picked up something from the bench she was next to. A large stick of a pink colored cover. "This is the most expensive lip stick in the world. Kitten wanted it. But she can't have it. I bought it from the mall." She walked over to Kori and smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

TT

Gar was by Vic's locker. Vic was searching for his language arts book. Gar sighed and saw Rachel walk out of the restroom. She looked beautiful as always but she had a worried look on her face. She was searching around the hallway. He turned around and faced Vic's locker and drew his hood.

"Gar? What the hell are you doing?" came a voice from behind him.

"Uh... facing Vic's locker?" He turned around and saw Dick there. He gave him a nervous smile.

"Sure. Have you seen Kori?" He smiled when he said her name.

"No." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around and say Babs. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was looking like a super model.

"Hey, Babs. What's up?" Dick said give her a smile. Babs scowled and flipped her hair. "We need to talk. I'll meet you at the park at 5." She turned around and bumped into Jade.

"Ow. What the hell?" Jade said very grave. Babs gave her a sly smile.

"Opps. Sorry, Jade." She gave a small laugh and sashayed away. Jade growled and Jenn laughed a little. Jade glared at Jenn and huffed. jade turned to Dick.

"Have you seen Roy? I need to talk to him." She asked. He shook his head." Have you seen Kori?" Jenn's eyes widen and Jade mustered a small smile.

"Nope. Haven't seen her. Or Karen. Or Rachel. Or Toni." Jenn said.

"What about me?" Toni said from behind Jade. Jade jumped. "My God. Toni! Don't scare me like that." Garth walked over to them and saw Gar.

"Hey, Gar. That guy and Rachel are talking." He pointed to her. She had her books in her hands. Gar gasped. It was Leon guy who she hated. He saw Tara and then a plan formed in his head. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, Tara. Can we talk for a sec?" She nodded.

"Hey, Do you want to go out sometime? Like to go watch a movie or something?" Tara gasped. She remembered what Kitten what told her to do.

"Sure." She gave him a smile that looked like she was super happy but in reality she was thinking about Garth. "What about Friday?" Gar nodded.

"Cool. It's a date." He said. She blushed. She then walked back to Kitten and waved to him.

 **So, here you go. A new chapter! Yay! Sorry this took so long to upload. I've been really busy. So, tell me if you want a chapter based on a specific person. BYE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter !3_

Tara was in her PE class. She was running until she heard the whistle blow. Tara stopped and panted.

"Tara? Can we talk?" She turned around and saw Garth. Tara's eyes widened and then she nodded. "Uh...You ok?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? Phff. I'm fine. It's just...I'm tired." She gave Garth a smile. "Why are you asking that?" She asked.

"No reason." Garth said quickly. She raised an eyebrow. "Tara. I'm just...worried." Garth blushed.

"Aw! You so cute together." came a bratty voice from behind them. Kitten stood there with Becca and Cathy. Tara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hi, Kitten."

"Tara! Your not allowed to hang with this loser. He's friends with _Kori._ And you got a date on Friday. You can't be seen hanging around guys." Tara narrowed her eyes. She hated the fact that Kitten hated Kori and her group of friends. "Now, come on. Let's go to the locker room and ditch history." Kitten grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Tara managed to give her crush a little wave. Tara sighed.

* * *

Garth was at lunch with his and Gar were talking, Kori and Jade were comparing each other's nail colors, Karen and Vic were missing (most likely making out somewhere), Jenn and Rachel were getting lunch, Roy and Wally were arguing about which sports were better and Dick was with Babs getting sodas.

Garth picked at his lunch. Roy and Wally stopped arguing and noticed their friend was sad. "Hey, Garth?" Garth looked up. "You ok? You seam sorta...sad." Roy gave his friend an worried look. "Yeah, what's up?" Wally asked.

Garth sighed and said "Some girl. She's making me feel happy when she's aro

und, but then her friends always drag her away when i want to to talk with her. It's stupid, really. Plus, She's got a date on Friday."

Roy and Wally looked at each other and then shrugged. Garth then smiled when Toni arrived. "Hey, Toni. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Why?" She tilted her head a little.

"Uh.. no reason." He grinned.

TT

Rachel was in the lunch line with Jenn. Jenn was looking worried and kept glancing at her phone. Finally, Rachel got annoyed by her.

"Jenn, what the hell are doing? Why do you keep cheeking your phone?" Rachel said, glaring at her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just..." Her pink colored eyes had all the color sucked out of them." I haven't seen my dad for awhile. I think he's sick or something."

Rachel glanced at Jenn and sighed. "Just text him or something." Jenn nodded and gave her a half smile.

"Thanks, Rach." Rachel smiled and then walked up to the window to grab her lunch.

 **Here is another chapter. This took me forever to write cuz i still stuck with writers block but i manged to make it through this chapter. I'm sorry i have no name for this chapter. Shout out to Juliette01 for giving me ideas for the next couple chapters. Bye!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**


	14. Chapter 14: Romance is hard

_Romance is hard_

Kitten and Tara where at the mall. Kitten was looking for a prom dress even though prom was 8 months away. Tara was looking for outfits that looked like her style. She saw at pair of shoes that looked great with a shirt that she had. Kitten looked through ever rack of pink dresses. Pink, Hot Pink, Light Pink, Coral, French Rose, Rose, Deep Pink, You name it.

"Ugh! There is not dress I like in this store." She complained to the store manager.

"I'm sorry, _madame."_ The manger apologized.

"You should be sorry. I'm gonna tell my daddy about this." She turned around and walked towards Tara. "Come on. We're leaving."

"What?! Why? This store has good clothing." Tara asked. Kitten rolled her eyes and dragged her out of the store.

"Tara! HEY, TARA!" a voice yelled. The girls turned around and saw Garth running out of a store.

"Garth!" Tara ran out of Kitten's grasp and ran over to Garth.

"Tara!" Kitten yelled. Tara continued to run to Garth. "Ugh. I'm not going to take her home. Little asshole can walk home." Kitten turned around and started towards the exit. Then a idea sparked in her head. "Tara, wait!"

Garth ran up to Tara and vice versa. She hugged him and he was surprised by that. But, he hugged her as well.

"Hey. It's been forever since I've seen you." Tara smiled, letting go of him.

"Yeah. It's been forever. Do you want to catch a movie on Friday or something?" He asked, smiling. Her smiled wavered and she looked down.

"I...I have a...date. Remember?" She looked away and Kitten ran up to her.

"Tara. Let's go. I need you to find a dress for your date." She then noticed Garth standing there. "Oh. It's one of Kori's friends. Let's go." Tara sighed and wave bye to him. She walked away with Kitten. He sighed. He truly loved her and wished to be her boyfriend. But, he couldn't. Not with her always having Kitten drag her away. _What is her deal?_ He thought. _One minute she likes me then next she's on date with some guy. Hell, i don't even know the guy.  
_

"Garth? What were you doing talking to Tara?" Roy walked up to him. He put a hand on Garth's shoulder. "You know she's with Kitten, right?"

Garth sighed. "I know. But's Tara...talks to me alot. And she's really nice. But she has a date on Friday."

Roy rolled his eyes. Garth was like this. He said nice things about people. But, Tara was bad news. She was with Kitten. And, Kitten was bad. "Ok. What's today?"

Garth checked his phone. "October 1st."

Roy smiled. "Alright. Next weekend, Dick's having a party. Let's go." Garth looked at Roy and sighed. _Hopefully Tara won't be at that party._

"Fine. We'll go."

TT.

Vic and Karen were at the ice cream shop. They were with Jenn and Wally. Jenn and Karen were ordering ice cream while Vic and Wally talked about football and track. Soon, they heard the ding of the bell that rang when someone walked in. It was Dick, who was alone. He spotted his friends and walked over to them, his expression sad.

"Hey, guys." He sat down next to Vic and glanced at the girls.

"Dick, what are you doing here? Where's Babs?" Wally asked. Dick glanced at Wally and Vic and sighed.

"She...she's leaving. To Gotham City in a week." Dick hung his head. "She wanted us to stay together. She's leaving the day after the party."

Vic placed his hand on Dick's back. Jenn and Karen came back.

"Dick? What are you doing here?" Karen asked. "Yeah, Dick. What happened? You look sad." Karen and Jenn sat down.

Dick sighed and told them what happened. Karen and Jenn exchanged glances.

"Dick. I'm sorry. It's not your fault." Karen said, in a soothing voice. _It's not my fault, he thought._

"Your right. Listen, I'm gonna head home. See you guys at school." He stood up and walked out the door.

TT

Dick was walking down the street to his house. He saw the park that he meet Babs. He fought back tears and continued walking down the street. He then remembered the first time he met her. Her hair was in a ponytail and he met her in the woods with Bruce. She was alone and was rooming around. They found her and she was wearing all black. She was wearing a black beannie. They had briefly talk and she judo-flipped him. Then she ran away, into the night. He loved her but he also loved Kori. Her red hair, her green eyes and her beautiful figure. She had met him in second grade.

Finally, he stopped walking and realized he was in front of her house. He walked up to her door and knocked. She opened the door and looked at him in surprise.

"Dick! What are you doing here?" She gave him a worried smile.

"Hi. Um.. I came to talk. To you." He shrugged.

"Oh. Come in." She opened the door wider. Ryan came bouncing down the stairs. "Rich!" He ran over to Dick and hugged him. Kori smiled. _Even though he's in middle school, he still hugs Dick._

"Um, Ryan? Do you mind leaving us alone for a while? We must talk." Ryan smirked and yelled out "RICH AND KORI ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND." Kori and Dick blushed but then Kori ran up the stairs chasing him and screaming "YOU BUTT HEAD!" Dick laughed and sat on the couch. He glanced at the kitchen. He smiled, remembered all the times her and the rest of his friends stood there, having fun and being children. Then, Kori walked up to him and smiled. "So, let's talk. You want hot chocolate?"

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe she's leaving." Kori pulled her legs back to her chest. Dick gave her a sad smile and gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate.

"Well, her father got a new job in Gotham City. So, she has to move." He sighed. Kori placed a hand on shoulder. "Richard, don't worry. You have the rest of the week. Am i right?" She gave him a radiant smile.

"Sorta. She's leaving the day after the party. Sunday. It's Tuesday." He hung his head. Kori leaned in and hugged him. He was startled at first then hugged her back. His blue eyes met her green ones. He started to lean in and she did too. There lips were about to meet when Komi walked in the living room. They jumped apart and looked away. Komi raised her eyebrows but continued to walk upstairs. They walked together from the kitchen to the front door.

"Um, I should get going."

"Yeah. Um, you should. Bruce would get mad."

"Aw. You care about me." He placed his hand on his heart.

She opened the door and he walked out. "So, are we gonna keep talking or what?"

She smiled and said " Bye, Richard." She slammed the door in his face. He laughed and walked off her porch.

 **Here is the next chapter! This was long awaited(by me, of course). I have planned this since the beginning. You have no idea how much thought i put into thinking about this. Ok, enough of me rambling. Shout out to CreatureHanstran and MSBlackmon. So, yeah. That's all i gotta say. Bye!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rachel and Tara

_Rachel and Tara_

Rachel was walking home alone. She had her books in her hand and her head was hung low. Her friendship with Gar seemed stained, at the moment. As she walked past his house, she sighed and felt a pang of loneliness. The street was quiet and she was strangely scared. She had felt a chill on the back of her spine. She shivered and muttered _Danm, October is coming quick._ She continued to walk down her street when she heard a loud bang and a crash from her house. She sighed and ran towards her door.

As, she grew closer to the door she heard yelling. Right when she ran up the porch, the door slammed open. She jumped back. Her mother marched out with a white suit case and then saw her daughter.

"Rachel?!" Arella gasped and Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"Mom? What are you doing with a suit case?" Rachel felt sick. As if something bad was about to happen.

"Rachel, honey. I'm leaving." Arella's bright blue eyes where full of fear but she remained calm.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me here!"

"I'm sorry." She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I can't deal with your father right now. I'll miss you." Arella started to walk towards her car and drove away.

Rachel stood there, stunned. She took a deep breath and choked back a sob. She closed her eyes and walked into her house. It looked like a war zone. The frames on the wall where on the floor. The floor was full of glass and the couch was ripped apart. Her lip trembled but she walked upstairs. She opened the door to her room. She gulped and began to gather all her clothes and stuff it into her backpack. She then grabbed her books and put it into a box. Finally, she places all her photos of her friends in her box full of books.

"Rachel?! What the hell are you doing?" Came a voice behind her. She froze.

"Uh...I'm-I'm leaving. T-To a friends house." She tried not to sound scared.

"Rachel, don't you fucking leave. Or i will punish you. And it won't be pretty." She nodded. She didn't feel bad lying.

He walked down stairs and yelled "I'm going to the pub. Don't leave!" He slammed the door. She shivered. After five minuets, she walked out of her house and ran for her life. She got to Gar's house and pounded at the door.

The door opened and there stood Gar's mother, Marie. "Rachel? Are you ok?"

"No. Please let me in. I can't be at my house right now." Rachel's eyes where full of worry and fear.

"Of course. Come in and tell me what happened."

TT

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Marie asked. She nodded and let out a huge breath of air.

"Hey, mom where's ted- Rachel?" Gar just walked down from his room.

"Hi, Gar." She glanced at Marie. She then looked down.

"What are you doing here? You know this isn't Kori's house. Or Karen's. Or Jenn's. Or-"

"I get the idea Gar." She said.

Marie walked up to Gar and hugged him. "Gar, i want you to get the guest room ready. Rachel's staying here for a while."

TT

"Tara?" She looked up at the doorway and saw her brother standing there.

"Brion, what are you doing here? Aren't you in collage or something?" She stood up and walked over to him.

"I just came to visit. How are you?" He smiled at her.

"Uh..Good? I just transferred to an new school." She crossed her arms. "Or did you not hear about that? Because I used to tell you everything." He shook his head.

"Tara, please. Just because I left for collage and didn't stay with you doesn't mean that i don't love you." She let out a strange bit of laughter. "As if. You hardly talk to me now days. I couldn't believe that you chose to leave us and go to some stupid collage."

"Tara. Come on it was 3 years ago. Let it go. Just like Elsa in Frozen." He tried not to smile.

"Just go already." She snapped. He rolled his eyes and closed her door.

 **This chapter is dedicated to juliette01. She asked me to write a chapter based on Rachel or Tara, so I decided to write s chapter for both of them. This is kinda a back round story of the girls. Next chapter will be the usual stuff. Bye!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**


	16. Chapter 16: Toni has a date

_Toni's got a date_

Rachel walked up the stairs with Gar beside her. She looked down and avoided his gaze.

"Rachel, what happened?" He asked

She looked up and sighed. "My mom...she left." Her lip trembled and she looked away. "Then my dad wouldn't let me go. I wanted to leave his clutches. He was a pain in the ass as a kid."

His grabbed her hand a gave it a small squeeze. "It's gonna be all right. Trust me." She smiled at him. Gar blushed and then slammed into a wall. He fell down and hit his head on the wooden floor.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. She gave a small laugh and helped him stand up. They came to a door. "So, this will be your room. I guess." He opened the door. he stepped inside. It had a single bed with a Tv and a desk. She glanced around and smiled. She let go of his hand and walked over to the window and tugged it open. There was a sunset in the distance.

"So, you like it? It's kinda boring but we can spruce up the place." Gar had a look of hope on his face.

"I love it. Maybe it could be less boring and more...me." She spun around to face him and hugged him. He hugged her back. They let go of each other and blushed.

"Um, let's get your stuff."

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

As soon as they finished putting all Rachel's stuff away, they went to the kitchen to eat something. Gar opened the fridge and took out some tofu. Rachel made a face. Gar sighed and took out some waffles. She smiled and popped them into the toaster. Then, Gar grinned and grabbed her arm.

"Gar? Were are you taking me?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"To the basement!" He continued to grin.

When the reached the basement, he slammed the door open.

"Gar!"

She then saw the library. The library that they kissed in when they were 15. She began to fell her face heat up. She gave nervous laugh and felt Gar's hand on her back. She glanced at him. He smiled and then grabbed her in an embrace.

TT

"Jade! You look beautiful." Roy gave her a shy smile. Jade blushed and smiled. Jenn and Wally rolled their eyes, Toni laughed and Garth smiled.

"Roy, you always say she looks beautiful." Wally snorted at his girlfriends comment.

"Well, she's always looking gorgeous." Roy smiled at Jade. She giggled.

"Hey, Guys." Gar and Rachel walked over to them. Gar had his arm around her while Rachel looked tense. "Have you guys seen Tara? I have to talk to her."

Garth studied Gar. "She with Kitten. Why?" Gar grinned and let go of Rachel. She walked over to Jenn and she hugged her. After she arrived at Gar's she called her friends and told them what happened. Jade hugged her as well. Gar walked over to Tara and Kitten.

"Hey, Tara." Gar smiled at her. Tara forced a smile and said "Hello."

"So, can we talk?" Kitten looked over at him and smiled.

"Gar, you can talk to her as long as you want. She's your girlfriend after all." Kitten smirked.

"About that, we done. I can go on that date with you." Tara's jaw dropped. She was surprised.

"B-But She's sup- supposed to dump yo-you!" Kitten sputtered.

Gar smiled and walked off to go with his friends. They friends stood there, wide eyed. Rachel looked pale, Jade and Wally looked surprised, Jenn and Roy were laughing and Garth looked pissed off.

He marched over to Gar. "You were the one that asked her out on a date?" He yelled. Gar nodded and had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, why? However wanted her can have her now." Garth eyes widened.

"Hello, friends!" Kori walked over to them with Karen and Vic at her side.

"Where's Dickie boy?" Roy asked.

Kori smiled wavered. "Um..he is hanging out with Babs for the rest of the week."

Karen and Jenn exchanged looks. "I believe his is helping her with the m-mhp!" Jenn and Karen had their hands on her mouth. "Kori, how about we go talk about Ms. Rouge's homework." They smiled at their friends and dragged her into the restroom.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Roy asked. Vic and Wally kept their mouth's shut and looked away.

TT At lunch

Toni was waiting for lunch when a guy with blue eyes and black hair walked up to her. He stood next to her and smiled.

"Um, Hi?" Toni turned around and say her self face-to-face with Freddy Freeman, one of the most popular playboys in the school, right next to Dick and Xavier. She raised an eyebrow but growled when he put his arm around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled. He smirked and took his arm off her.

"Toni, we both know you gotta cute little crush on me." She laughed.

"Fat chance, _playboy_." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Toni, how about a date? You won't regret it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"How about...No." She grabbed a lunch tray and took her pick for lunch.

"Come on, Toni. Your pretty hot and I'm super sexy. Let's get together." He gave her a smile.

"Will you leave me alone is i say yes?"

"Yes, I will."

"Fine. I agree. Meet me tomorrow at the mall." She turned around and walked over to her friends.

He smiled and walked over to where his friends were sitting at.

 **So here is another chapter. The reason I added Freddy Freeman( aka, Captain Marvel Jr.) was because he went on a date once with Argent and it ended really badly, so yeah! That and I want Toni to have a chapter to herself. So, yeah. A heads up on the weekend, i will be camping so I won't have time to write. Sorry. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. BYE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**


	17. Chapter 17: Closet and Winks

_Closet and Winks._

Xavier walked up to Kori and wrapped his arms around waist. She yelped and turned her head around to see Xavier hugging her.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

He smirked. "Alright, cutie. You caught me. I have a proposal for you."

"If your going to ask me on a date, no." She smacked his arms and crossed hers.

"Aw, cutie. That's not what I was going to say." She raised her eyebrows. Then, sighed.

"What do you want?"

"So, Leon wants to go on a date with your friend, Rachel. If she doesn't want to, she will be shunned from this school." Kori gasped. Her bestfriend, shunned?! She couldn't let that happen. But to go on a date with Leon? She would hate that.

"Plus, you have to come with me on a date as well. Do we have a deal?" Kori had to decide. Her best friend being shunned or go on a date with the person she hated the most.

"I-" Kori's mouth was coverd by Gar's and Vic's hands.

"Her answers no, Xavier." Gar said, clearly pissed off.

"Get away from her, you pervert." Vic glared at him.

"MPH!" Kori thrashed around and tried to take her friends hands off her mouth. Vic then dragged her down the hall way. Gar caught Rachel staring at him and winked. They both dragged Kori into a closet. Karen and Dick were already there.

"Dick?" "Dick! Your back!" Kori then bit Gar's hand. He yelped and Karen forced back a laugh. Vic quickly removed his hand.

"Dick!" She ran towards him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Dick, I missed you so much." She let him go and smiled brightly at him.

"Well, your a sight for sore eyes." Kori blushed. "You look very beautiful today, Kori." She blushed even more.

"Dick, stop flirting with Kori. And Kori, it's saw him two days ago. We need to talk." Vic said, having an amused look on his face.

"We're not flirting!" Dick protested.

"Sure." Vic rolled his eyes. "We need to talk."

"Rachel's in deep trouble. With her father, Kitten and Leon." Karen said.

TT

Rachel was in the hallway with Jenn and Toni when she saw Gar and Vic drag Kori down the hallway. She sighed dreamily when Gar winked at her.

"Ooh!." Jenn placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "You gotta crush." That snapped Rachel back into reality.

"Huh? I don't have a crush on my best friend." Rachel protested.

"Sure." Toni smiled. "And I'm going on a date with Freddy Freeman."

Jenn gasped. Freddy Freeman was a popular jock whom most girls had a crush on. His blue and black eyes made him look like Dick. And he sure was like him to.

Jade approached her friends. "What's all the gasping for?'

"Toni got a date with Freddy Freeman."

Jade rolled her eyes. "So? I have a boyfriend. And he's way hotter then Freddy." Jenn wrinkled her nose.

"Roy's not hot." Rachel and Toni laughed. Jade glared at Jenn.

"So, who's not hot?" Wally wrapped his hands around Jenn's waist and wiggled his eyesbrow. Garth smiled and Roy had his arm on Jade's shoulder.

"Uh...no one." Jenn said.

Jade laughed along with Rachel and Toni. Then the bell rang. The teens groaned and walked off to class.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm packing for camping. I'm leaving tomorrow so, a new chapter will come up on Monday. So, yeah. Sorry. This chapter is dedicated to MSBlackmon. She wanted a chapter for red x. Also, i hope you enjoyed the robstar fluff moment. So, yeah. Bye.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans.**


	18. Chapter 18: Party? Part 1

_Party? Part 1_

"Kori, set up the snack table. Rach and Gar, you are going to go to the store and buy some soda or something. Vic, you are on pool duty. Dick, since this is your house and party, you will chose the decor. And I will be putting up balloons." Karen smiled. "Chop chop, everyone."

Vic grumbled and walked outside to the pool and patio of Wayne Manor. Gar grinned at Rachel and pulled out Vic's keys.

"Vic, I'm gonna use your car. Hope you don't mind." Gar twirled the keys on his finger. He grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her out the door. Kori smiled and walked into the Kitchen and began to raid the cabinets for snacks and such. Dick walked over to Karen and scratched the back of his neck.

"Karen? Um, how do I chose the decor?" Karen snorted. "Simple, Dick. You just chose streamers and banners and such." Dick shrugged. "I'll let you handle that. I'm gonna help Vic." He walked outside.

Karen sighed and walked over to Kori.

"Kori?" Kori turned around and smiled. She had chips and junk food in her arms. Karen walked over to her best friend and helped her with all the food in her hands. They placed the food on the creme colored counter. There were tons of junk food on the counter. Golden Cakes, Yin and Yang cookies, Popcorn, Donuts, stuff like that.

"Um, Karen? What's going on?" Kori gave her friend a worried smile.

Karen glanced at Kori and sat down on the chair by the counter. She grabbed her friend's hand and sighed. "You think Rachel's ok?"

Kori tilted her head and placed a finger on her cheek. "I believe she is still shaken from what happened between her and her father."

"Her mother left her. And our mother's are still with us. She has no family."

Kori walked over to Karen and hugged her neck. "She has us. And Gar will take care of her. They are best friends and they seem to be in some sort of a relationship."

Karen nodded and sighed once more. "I guess. But, we should still worry."

* * *

"So, you ok?" Rachel glanced at her best friend. She gave a slight nod and tuned her gaze to the window. They drove right by the city park and the mall. He placed his hand on her's. Rachel flinched and turned around to face Gar. He gave her a worried smile. She then leaned closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled and continued driving.

They reached the market and Gar stepped out. He then opened her car door.

"For you, m'lady." He bowed. She gave a small laugh and stepped out. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's this all about?" She smiled at him.

"Because I...miss the old you. The old you would have snacked me in the face right now." She laughed.

They walked inside and as soon as they did, they walked out. They bought sodas and candy. Rachel had the two full bags of candy while Gar handled the 3 bags of soda.

They both walked into the car. Gar started it up and Rachel stepped into Vic's car. Gar then drove away from the market and back to Dick's house. But then, he turned around. Rachel stood up in her seat and gave Gar q questioning look.

"Gar? Were are we going?"

"We're gonna get some coffee or something." She raised her eyebrow and then leaned her head on his shoulder once more. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Gar glanced at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

TT

"Um, I'll have a medium coffee." Roy glanced at his girlfriend. "And she will have a medium frappuccino, Mocha Lite, please. Charge it to Oliver Queen."

The girl behind the counter smiled and winked. "Sure thing, cutie." She then turned around, giggled and set up their drinks. Jade sighed and held her boyfriends hand as they walked over to the table with Jenn, Wally, and Garth.

Jenn and Wally were laughing and playfully punching each other and Garth was on his phone. Garth looked up from his phone and smiled at his friends.

"Hey, Roy? Jade? Why are we at the mall and not helping Dick with his party?" Jenn faced him and sighed.

"Garth, we are here to shop. Well, me and Jade. But, you guys are here to carry our bags and such." Jade smiled and flipped her hair. Her green eyes glanced around and saw that all their drinks were ready.

"Jenn, come help me get the drinks." Jenn nodded and walked over to the counter.

* * *

"So, are we done yet?" Garth wipped the sweat off his forehead. Roy groaned and Wally let out a sigh of displeasure. Jade and Jenn glanced at each other and nodded.

"Yup. We are all done for the day." Jade smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL, TARA?!" a loud brassy voice from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Kitten with Tara. Kitten had on a pink strapless dress with matching high heels. Her hair was longer then usual. She looked flawless and beautiful. Tara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Kitten. We agreed to meet Xavier here. And, I still have to ask someone something." They gasped and Garth gave a dreamy sigh.

"Ugh. Who the hell do you ask?" Tara blushed and looked away.

"Uh...someone I have a slight crush on?" She gave Kitten an nervous smile.

"Fine. Just meet me here when your done. Me and Xavier will be waiting. And we still have to go shopping for our outfits for the party. So don't keep me fucking waiting." Tara nodded and walked away from Kitten.

The 5 friends glanced at each other and had worried looks on their faces.

 **Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. My brat of a little sister used my computer all day and most of the morning today. She was watching Steven Universe and Bravest Warriors. They are both really good shows. Anyway, shout out to MSBlackmon, CreatureHanstran and juliet01. You should check them all out. They are awesome writers. So, yeah. Bye.**

 **PS: I am thinking of starting a new fanfiction. Should I or should i not. Please tell me! Also, this is the longest chapter i wrote so far. Well, milestone!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I wish i did.**


	19. Chapter 19: Party Part 2

_Party Part 2_

"Hey, Rachel? Do you think this color is good?" Rachel glanced at Jade and nodded. She smiled and then shook her head. "You sure you don't want to get dressed up for Dick's party?"

"Positive." Rachel sighed and stood up. "Jade, I shouldn't be here."

Jade shook her head once more. "Come on, Rach. You know you want to look good for Gar." Rachel froze. She turned around. Jade smiled sweetly at Rachel.

"Um..."

"Please!" Jade begged her friend. "I promise it will be your style. And, it's for Gar."

"Fine." Jade smiled and hugged Rachel. She then lead her to her closet full of clothing. Ranging from ever color, Jade's closet was huge. Her collection had outfits from every size, style, color. Jade threw outfits at Rachel, which she caught and placed them on the green and black bed. After 5 minuets, Kori walked in wearing a purple sleeveless top, turquoise leggings and white flats. Her hair was done in a messy bun. When she walked in, she smiled at Jade. Jade already had her outfit on. She had a green dress with black leggings and green heels.

"Rach! You look great. Come out." called Jade. A loud sighed was heard from inside the bathroom. Rachel stepped out, frowning and arms crossed.

"Rachel, you look stunning," Jade commented.

"Yes! You look like a model." Kori clasped her hands in joy.

"I feel stupid." Rachel replied, blowing at a strand of her black hair. She was wearing a white tank top with a black cardigan, blue jeans and black boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was loose and straight.

"You look awesome." came a voice from the doorway. Jenn stood there, smiling. Her light pink hair was wavy. She walked over to Rachel. "Rach, you look like a million bucks. Anyway, I brought someone." A girl with orangeish hair walked in. She smiled and waved.

"Hi! I'm Kole." She stuck out her hand to Kori. She squealed and shook Kole's hand. Kole giggled.

TT The Party

Loud blaring music came from the speakers. Tons of teens danced and held drinks. Jenn and Wally were dancing alongside Jade and Roy. Toni was talking and flirting with some boys. Garth was talking to his friends Joseph and Kole. Kori was with Karen and Vic. They were all laughing at the bar. Dick was with Babs somewhere. Rachel was sitting down, drinking soda, when Gar came up to her.

"Hey. You wanna...dance?" He held out his hand.

She smiled. "Why not?" She grabbed his hand and he yanked her up. They walked over to the dance floor and they danced.

"Gar, why are you doing this?" Rachel laughed.

" 'Cuz I love you." He grabbed her waist, pulled her closer and grinned. She smirked and grabbed his hands. She twisted them and they ended up face to face.

"Good." She leaned in and kissed him. After a second, she broke away. "Because I love you too."

* * *

Garth was with Joseph and Kole when a two girls with blonde hair came into the party. He glanced a them and saw Tara glance at him. She looked away quickly and walked next to Kitten. Kitten rolled her eyes. Tara walked away from Kitten, Cathy and Becca and went to the snack table. Garth glanced at Kole and Joseph.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some soda. You want some?"

"Um..no thanks. Kole?" Kole shook her head. Joseph smiled at his girlfriend.

Garth walked away to the snack and punch bowl. Tara was standing there, getting punch, when Garth walke up to her.

"Hey, Tara."

Tara froze. She gulped and turned around. "Hi, um, Garth. What are you doing here?" She had a nervous smile.

"This is Dick's party. Dick is my friend." He laughed.

"Hey, Garth?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah?" Garth grabbed her hand.

She glanced at hands and looked into his eyes."You and I should be a thing." She let go and walked off. She left him with his jaw dropped.

* * *

Kori was standing on the belcony when she felt arms wrap around her neck.

"Hey, cutie." the voice said.

"Xavier! Get off me."

"Aw, come on." He let go and walked in front of her. His red eyes looked her up and down. She narrowed her eyes and turned around.

"Leave me alone." He walked up to her a placed his hands on her hips.

"Come on, cutie. I know you wanna piece of this hot cake." She growled.

"Leave her alone." Kori looked up and saw Dick standing there. Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Well, cutie. Our fun has ended. " Xavier whispered. He grabbed her hands and tried to kiss him.

Kori smacked his hand and walked over to Dick. "Come on, Kori. Let's get away from this perv." He grabbed her waist and lead her back to the party.

"Thank you, Richard." She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I appreciate that." She leaned forward and tried to kiss his cheek. But he moved at the last second and they ended up kissing on the lips. Her green eyes widened and so did his blue ones.

"Dick?" came a voice from behind them. Dick pulled away from her and turned around. Babs stood there, her facial expression mad and confused.

"What are you doing? You-Your my boyfriend. Not Kori's." She placed her right hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. "Are you cheating on me? And with this ugly female dog?"

Dick raised his eyebrow. "She's not a female dog, Babs. You know what, we're done."

"Fine. See if I care. I hope you and her ended up making babies." She dumped her drink on him. She stormed off, leaving a drenched Dick and a confused Kori.

"Um Ok. Dick, you wanna dance?" She offered him his hand.

He gave her a look that said I-want-to-do-more-then-that-. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

 **Hey guys. I'm back! This chapter was created with the help of my cousin, Nelly! (that's not her really name, but we'll call her that.)**

 **Nelly: Hello! I'm Nelly. I like watching youtubers and stuff like that.**

 **ME: Ok :p**

 **Nelly: Anyway, what was your favorite part of this story?**

 **Ok! So Thank you Nelly. She awesome and i love her soo much. I credit her for the part with Babs. She really good at helping me with the strange parts and plots. By the way, has anyone played fnaf 4? If you know what that is, we should be best yeah. Bye!**

 **Nelly: Bye! :)**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. And Nelly doesn't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. We both wish we owned these things.**

 **PS: I swear this is one of the longest chapter i have written. Again, credit to Nelly for this. She made me do it longer!**

 **PPS: I had just hit my 50th review. Another milestone. Yay!**

 **PPPS: I won't be writing the new story for a while. Sorry. :(**


	20. Chapter 20: The movie

_The Movie_

 _2 weeks after the party_

Rachel sighed. The rain drops made her window foggy. She turned around and stood up from her desk chair. Then, she saw Gar. He was leaning against the door. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Rae. You wanna watch a movie or something?" He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind.

"A movie? Uh..." She glanced at the clock. It read 6:29. She nodded. "Sure. Get the popcorn and whatever you want to eat ready."

"You got it Rae." He stepped out her door when an idea popped in his head.

"Um, Rachel?" She was facing the window again.

"Yeah?"

"Can we invite everyone else?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Who do you mean by everyone else?"

* * *

All the teens were in the small living room in the Logan's house. Kori helped Karen prepare the hot chocolate and popcorn. Wally, Jade and Vic bought 4 boxes of 5 packets of popcorn.

"Hey, Jade? You know where Garth is? We invited him but he did show." Gar asked.

"No. Maybe Wally or Roy does." But as soon as she said that, a loud knock was heard from the door. Vic glanced at Dick, who shrugged. Vic walked up to the door and opened it. There stood Garth with Tara. They were both shivering and drenched to the bone.

"Garth! Your here. With Tara." As soon as he said that name, all the teens looked at the door. Rachel marched to the door. She pushed Vic out of the way.

"Garth, may I ask why you brought Kitten's sidekick over here?" She crossed her arms.

"Rach, i swear I meet her on the way here. She was alone in the rain." He gave her a small smile. He then glanced at Tara.

"Look, Rachel. I know me and you are not the best of friends. But could you please let us in? We have been walking around in the rain for half an hour."

Rachel stepped away from the door. Vic opened the door wider. They both walked in and took of the jacket from the top of their heads. Tara was gripping Garth's arm.

"Hey, Tara. You could borough some of Rachel's clothes." Gar glanced at his best friend. "Just make sure it bright. She doesn't have a lot of those. But she won't mind. I hope not."

Kori and Karen walked in. Karen did a double take as she saw Tara. "Is that Tara? Or am I crazy?"

"Um, no. You are not crazy." Kori walked over to Tara and Garth. Jade, Jenn and Toni did the same.

"Tara, do you need some clothing?" Kori asked. Jade and Jenn glanced at each other.

Tara nodded. Kori gave her a half smile. "Alright. I will find some clothes that will fit you. Maybe Rachel won't mind."

Toni snorted. "As if. You will be dead if you touch anything of Rachel's. Just dry up or something. It's way less worst if Rachel catches you wearing her clothes."

TT

All the teens were eating popcorn and watching Wicked Scary 6. After It finished, Kori was sitting next to Dick and Dick had his arm around her, Karen was gripping Vic's arm, Jenn and Jade were hugging with Wally and Roy in the middle. Toni was laughing, Garth and Tara were wrapped in a blanket together and Rachel had her head on Gar's shoulder. Soon, they movie ended.

"That was super scary." Jade stuck her tongue out at Jenn who was hugging Wally's arm.

"That was not scary." Toni laughed. "It was a stupid plot line."

Roy smirked. "Toni speaks the truth."

"I agree with Toni. The romance was terrible." Vic said. Garth nodded.

"The romance was beautiful." Tara sighed dreamily.

"Tara's right. The romance was most beautiful." Kori smiled at Dick.

"Nah. The movie was scary." Gar nudged Rachel. She shook her head.

"You guys are all wrong. The movie was terrible." She crossed her arms as if to say If-you dare-to-disagree-.

All the teens looked at each other and laughed.

 **~~TT~~**

 **Finally! Another chapter! So sorry. I was at Nelly's house (again) and I forgot to bring my computer. And she didn't let me use hers. Anyway, this chapter is 2 weeks after the party. So i have 2 things to say about the party.**

 **1: Nether Kori and Dick or Gar and Rachel are not dating. But, soon they will be ;)**

 **And 2: I fell bad for Toni. I fell like she's so hard to write. IF you have any idea's for her, please review. By the way, she hated the date with Freddy Freeman, aka Captain Marvel Jr.**

 **So yeah. I would like to thank everyone who reads my story. I love you all. And, i mean it. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. BYE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. If i did, season 6 would come out.**


	21. Chapter 21: These Boys

_These Boys_

"Ms. Antonia? Your mother is calling you. We have guest." Toni grunted and swung her legs off her bed. She stood up and opened the door. Toni glanced at her room to see if it was clean or not. She shrugged. "It's as clean as it will get." She walked out her room and started towards the stairs. She heard people talking in the den, which the second biggest room, next to the dinning hall. Toni reached the door and tugged it open. A small group of people were sitting in chairs and sipping tea. They all looked at her when she walked in.

"Um..." Toni glanced around the room. "Mum?" Her mother gave a small nervous laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my daughter Antonia." The men and women all smiled at her. She gave a shy wave. Then, the small party continued. Toni gave a sigh of relief. Her mother started to walk towards her along with a man and woman.

"Antonia, this is Mrs ans Mr Williams. Mr ans Mrs Williams, my daughter Antonia." Toni gave them a small wave.

"Antonia, you look about the same age as my two sons. Gan and Travis." Two boys came from behind their mother. A tall, skinny blonde one and a short, heavyweight dark hairred one. "Gin, Travis. This is Antonia Monetti."

The blonde one smiled. "Hello. My name is Travis. A pleasure to meet you, Antonia." He kissed her hand. She quickly pulled her hand back and gave a nervous laugh.

"Um...nice to meet you. Call me Toni. And your brother?"

Tarvis grinned. "His name's Gan. He not much of a talker with pretty girls, like you." His brother shoved him.

"I'm sorry. Ignore my idiot brother. He told me not to introduce myself. My name is Gan. It's nice to meet you."

Toni gave a small smile.

TT The Next Day

Tara stood in by Kitten as she put make-up on. She crossed her arms and sighed. Becca was putting on make-up as well. Cathy was taking on the phone and giggling every once in awhile.

"Kitten, can we leave? This is taking forever." Tara frowned.

Kitten turned around and rolled her eyes. "Tara, i putting on my make-up. And, if Dickie-Poo doesn't see me in make-up, he'll never like me."

"New Flash, He's in love with Kori. They may not be dating, but they certainty like each other." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Kitten wrinkled her nose. "Tara, get the hell out of here."

"Gladly." She opened the door. "Btw, your make-up is tacky."

Kitten gasped as Tara walked out the door. Tara laughed and saw her boyfriend waiting for her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Garth, you really need to learn more words. You say hey every time we meet, even though I am your girlfriend." She laughed once more s she playfully shoved him.

"What?! I know loads of words. For example, your beautiful." He wrapped his hand around her waist.

She looked at hi and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Kori was with all her girlfriends when her phone played a small tune. Everyone stopped and glanced at Kori.

"Kori, who's callin' you?" Karen said, smirking.

"Yeah. Is it your bae?" Jade teased.

Kori began to blush and glanced at her phone. "It's Dick."

"Ooh! Answer!" Jenn stuck her tongue out and smiled.

"Ok.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Hey, Kori. It's Dick. Can we talk?"

"Sure!" All her friends giggled. "But, we are talking right now, aren't we?"

Dick laughed. "We are. But i need to see you i person."

"Alright. When shall we meet?" Rachel and Karen gave fake gasps.

"Um..how about in a hour? I'll pick you up."

"Sure. But, I'm at..." Rachel shook her head. Toni whispered _Don't tell him._ "I'm at home! See you in a hour."

"I'll see you too. Say hi to the girls for me." She laughed.

"Ok." Kori hung up. As soon as she did, Jade, Toni, Karen, and Jenn all dog-piled on her.

"Oh my god. Kori, he asked you on a date." Jade squealed.

"Well, sort of." Toni smiled.

"We need to dress you up! Ooh, I bought new dresses. I think one of them was pink. Or you could wear a nice pink shirt and jeans. Yeah, lets do the jeans." Jade ran to her closet and began to grab every single pink item she had. "Didn't Kole go shopping with you, Jenn?"

"Yeah, why?" Jenn was helping Jade while the other girls were doing Kori's make-up.

"You said that she had bought you some nice jewelry." Jade gave her friend a pleading smile. "If you could give Kori some...maybe Dick would think she looks much more prettier." Jenn groaned.

"Fine. It's in my bag." Jenn sighed. Jade cheered and hugged her best friend.

'I'll make her promise that she won't mess them up."

 **~~TT~~**

 **Hello! I'm super sorry that i haven't updated in awhile. I have been really busy with shopping for school and such. It'a a really long process. On the topic of school, once it starts, i won't be updating very often. :( When school starts, i will only write when I have free time, which isn't a lot of. I apologize in advance. The pat when Dick and Kori meet will be in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't write it here. I'm working on the new story. It's really hard for me to write it because i am so bad at writing stuff about loss and heartbreak. It will come soon, I just don't know when.**

 **Moving on, I have decided when the story will end. It won't be for a long time so don't worry. And, to please my craving for RobStar, their will be multiple moments in the next chapter. So yeah, Bye!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did. That would be awesome.**


	22. Chapter 22: Kori and Dick Part 1

_Kori and Dick Part 1_

"Ooh! Dickie Boy will be _very_ happy with our work, won't he?" Jade nudged Jenn, smiling. Jenn nodded and smiled.

"He will scream at the sight of our master piece. This must be are best work, ladies." Toni smirked.

"Oh, yes! He will die of shock. Cuz this girl lookin' fine." Karen clasped her hands.

Rachel looked up from her book and placed it down on the ground. She crossed her arms and nodded.

"You look beautiful, Kori."

"You all really think so?" Kori turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and she had minimal make-up. Se had on a lace black top and a purple skirt.

"Kori, we all are telling the truth." Rachel walked over to her and placed her hand on Kori's shoulder. "You look amazing."

Karen walked over as well. "You look like a million bucks."

"No, she looks amazballs." Jade walked over and sighed.

"She would have looked a lot better in the pink shirt, but you still look amazballs." Jade smiled.

"Love, your much more prettier then Babs. Just know that." Toni gave her a small smile.

"Alright." Kori laughed "I know I'm the praise of the day, but I should get going." She hugged Rachel and smiled.

"You will work out with Gar. I promise." Rachel smiled.

"We aren't a thing." Kori tilted her head.

"You should be. He...loves you."

Rachel laughed. "If you see him, tell him the same thing."

Kori smiled. "Jenn, Jade. Thank you. You guys are amazballs. Toni and Karen, I love you. Never forget that." Kori let out a long breath.

"If Dick makes you cry, we'll kick his ass." Karen cracked her knuckles. Jade smiled wickedly. Rachel looked at her friends and laughed.

TT

He was with Gar and Vic. And they were helping him get ready for his date, which wasn't really a date, but Dick thought it was.

"So, let's go over this once more. I'll propose to make her my girlfriend. And then you two will stay out of it. OK?"

Gar grinned. "I agree if you help me and Rae get together." Dick sighed and nodded.

"And i agree if you plan a romantic date with me and Karen." Vic smirked.

"Fine. As long as you say out of my date." Both boys grinned and nodded.

"Ok. So how do I look?" He turned around.

"Ok. You could look better though." Vic said, yawning.

Dick glared at his two best friend. Gar gave a nervous laugh. "How 'bout you take your shades of?"

As soon as he said that, Gar's phone when of. A small tune played. He blushed.

"Hello? Oh, hey Rae!" He smiled.

Vic laughed and Dick groaned.

 _"Gar, tell Dick that Kori's on her way. Also, make sure he's surprised. We put our hardest work on her."_

"K,Rae."

 _"Don't call me Rae."_

"Besides, we need to talk. About Us."

Rachel laughed. _"Garfield, we live in the same house. We can talk later."_

"Don't call me Garfield." He wailed. Vic burst out laughing.

 _"Then don't call me Rae."_

"K, babe." He laughed.

 _"Ugh. Boys."_ Rachel murmured.

"Bye! See ya later, Rae."

"Good-Bye, Garfield."

 **~TT~**

 **So here is the other chapter! This is really early considering It like 3 am. Nelly and my cousin(her sister) came over and we watched Descendants. It was pretty good, apart from the constant singing and dancing. Anyway, this is part one of 2. Most likely 2. Anyway, i gotta get some sleep. BYE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans.**


	23. Chapter 23: Kori and Dick Part 2

_Kori and Dick Part 2_

Kori's Pov

"So, you ready?" Dick smiled at me. I nodded and stepped into his black sport car.

"So..." Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "How was your day?"

I laughed. "Richard, whet did you want to talk about?"

"Um... You wanna get some food or something?" He gave me a shy smile.

"Sure! What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"How about Pizza?" I nodded. "Cool. Lets get going."

* * *

Dick stopped the car. We ended up right in front of the pizza shop. He smiled at me and got out of the car. He then opened the my car door.

I laughed and stepped out. "Your such a gentlemen."

"Why wouldn't I be for such a beautiful girl?" I blushed.

"Come on." I lopped my arm in his. "Let's eat. Then we can continue our date." I realized what I said and blushed.

He laughed. "Let's eat then."

We walked into the pizza shop and the waiter walked up to us. She had long brown hair.

"Hi! Welcome to the Pizza Shop. Table for two, i assume?" She smiled at me.

"Yes. And may we have a booth?" Dick asked

"Of course. Right this way." She lead us to a booth right by the window that showed the outside. A soft glow from the candle in the middle of the table reflected on the window. I sighed happily.

"So, your waiter will be here shortly. Here are the menus. Hope you enjoy." She walked away.

"Wow, this is a nice place. So, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Um...yeah." He said, sheepishly. "Will yo-"

The waiter showed up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. " _Hello."_ He winked at me. I wrinkled my nose. "I'm your waiter, Joshua. What's your order? A large helping of this hot cake?" He winked at me again.

"Um..I want Pizza. The Mustard Pastrami Pizza with extra mustard. Not a hot cake." I said, glancing at Dick.

"Are you sure? You could ditch this loser and get with me." Dick growled. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She with me. Just get our order and get lost." Joshua smirked.

"Alright. So that a Mustard Pastrami Pizza with extra mustard and a pepperoni pizza. I'll be back with your order in a flash."

TT

Dick's Pov

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" Kori's green eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you...should we take this to another level?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What do you mean?" She turned around to face me.

"You wanna...I mean...Do you want to my girlfriend?" I blushed beet-red for saying that.

"Dick." Her eyes widened. "Why haven't you asked me that before?"

"What do you mean?" I felt the urge to gasp but I didn't.

"I would have said yes. Always and forever." I grabbed her hands. She leaned in to kiss me. The moon reflected on her eyes as she pulled away.

"So, you would have said yes any day?" She nodded. I face palmed.

"Dick, I have liked you for a long time." She wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked up at me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

 **~~TT~~**

 ** _Hola!_ The chapter (which i spent 2 days on even though it super short) is posted. I had no clue how to write this so thats why is super late. I'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to a bunch of people. Here is the list**

 **juliette01**

 **CreatureHanstran**

 **MSBlackmon**

 **Marie kory grayson**

 **SpiritAssassinX**

 **and all those who review and get alerts when i post a new chapter. You all mean so much to me.**

 **Anyway, i would like to think this is fluff, but is probs not. Oh well. Sorry CreatureHanstran. I'll make it up to you, somehow. If you like this chapter, give me a review! BYE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I wish.**


	24. Chapter 24: Fireflies

_Fireflies_

"So, is this beautiful or not?" Gar asked.

"No. It's perfect. The moon is full." Rachel turned to face him.

"Yes. The fireflies light up the night sky." Kori smiled and snuggled into Dick's chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The moon is full. The fireflies light up the light sky. You two are becoming soft." Karen teased. Vic chuckled.

"Hey! I was always soft. I can become tough when I want to." Kori closed her eyes.

"Your not always soft, Kori. Like that one time when you beat up the kid for picking on Dick." Rachel smiled at Gar. "Remember?"

He scratched his chin. "Oh yeah. She got detention for a week."

"We all got detention just to be with her." Vic recalled.

"I punched some random kid." Karen laughed.

"Me and Gar pretended to get into a fight." Rachel chuckled at the thought.

"After Kori punched the kid, I punched him too." Vic smiled.

"I just cut Kitten's hair."

His friends gasped. Kori covered her mouth with her hands, Rachel had a look between shock and laughter, Karen and Vic glanced at each other and Gar burst out laughing.

"Dude! You cut our sworn enemy's hair? And you didn't tell us?"

Dick shrugged. "You guys weren't there. You didn't need to know. Besides, no one saw, expect the teacher."

"And Kitten." Kori laughed.

"Man, those were good times." Vic chuckled.

"Does anyone remember Dick andl Olvi?" Kori eyes widened.

"Yes. The girl who liked him so much that she battled Kitten just to wink at him and such?" Karen grinned.

"That's the one. She had that friend, Jillian. I think Gar liked her?" Karen glanced at Gar.

"Jillian? The one I dated?"

All the teens gasped again.

"You had a girlfriend?!" Kori covered her mouth again.

"And she was friends with Olvi?" Karen exclaimed.

"If you had a girlfriend, she must be as stupid as you." Rachel said.

"Hey! First of all, she was not stupid. Second, we only dated for a few months." He glared at Rachel. "Unlike you and Leon."

Rachel growled. "Don't bring him up. That wasn't real. Just like us." She got up and stormed off.

"Wait! Rachel!" Both girls stood stood up.

"We better go after her." Kori sighed.

"That's for bringing that up, Gar." Karen glared at him. "You know she hates when you bring him up."

"That's not my fault her and her stupid ex-boyfriend broke up." Gar glared back. He crossed his arms.

"Wait, Karen. Gar, do you even know what happened between them?" Dick asked.

"No. She never told me. Why? It's not like I's care about her stupid love story."

"Gar, Rachel and Leon were...different. They had...problems." Vic said.

"She and Leon when through some things together." Kori looked down.

"What do you mean?" Gar asked, unfolding his arms.

TT

"Damn you, stupid ass Gar." Rachel walked through the woods. She hit and kicked every tree and shrub in her way. "He's so stupid. He would never understand. The only thing he understands is-"

"Rachel! Rae! Come back! We need to talk!" came a voice far away.

She continued to walk. "Ugh. He's such a jerk. I should have never even-"

"Rachel!" Gar appeared in front of her. "Rachel! I'm sorry!"

She glared at him. "No you not."

"Rae, please! I'm sorry and I..."

"And you what?" Rachel snapped.

"I...love you?" He glanced at the ground.

"What?" Her anger faded. "Are you lying?"

"No, no! I'm not. Please, Rachel. Just believe me." He looked up at her. "Rachel, over the 10 years i have know you, I had a crush on you."

Rachel took a step back. "Um, Gar? I know you lying."

"What?! No No No. I promise you I'm not. Please just tell me. Have you ever liked me?"

"Why should I answer that? It's not like it maters." She crossed her arms.

"It does mater. I need to know. Because if I love you, I want to know if you fell the same." He took a step closer.

"Think about it, Garfield. Think about all the times we spent together." She pointed her index finger at him.

"Rae, I know about all those times. You kissed me several times." He let his hands fall at his sides. "Wait. You kissed me several times! That means you do like me!" He started bouncing up and down.

"Garfield Mark Logan, stop bouncing around in the woods. We should get home. It's almost 12."

"Why's that special?" Rachel glared at him.

"What's today, Gar?"

"Sunday. Why?" Rachel glared at him even more. "Oh. Tomorrow's thanksgiving. And your birthday." He gasped. "Mom's gonna get real pissed if were not there! Oh shit!" He grabbed her hand and ran to the car.

 **~~TT~~**

 **Hello! Here is another chapter! This was originally called fireflies but I changed it. I know it's dumb but thats ok. Btw, did you know Cyborg's birthday is the same day as my birthday? That's really cool. So yeah. Sorry the latest chapters are really short. I gotta get to the water park. BYEE!**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.


	25. Chapter 25: Crying on Birthdays

_Crying On Birthdays_

"Happy Birthday!" Her friends screamed. Rae blushed as Gar wrapped his arm around her waist. All her friends laughed as Gar shoved a piece of cake in her face.

"So how about we get all the food?" Marie smiled at the teens.

Many replies of happiness followed. Then a loud knock followed. Marie glanced at her husband. Mark walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Rachel, It's your father." He sighed. "Hide the cake. Gar, take her to the basement. Her father can't take her away from us. He left her. The rest of you, get in the back yard." Gar grabbed Rachel's hand as all the teens scrambled to get outside. They walked in silence to the basement library.

"You ok?" She looked up at her best friend. She hugged her chest.

"I'm scared. He might figure out I'm here and your parents could get arrested and..." Rachel took a deep breath. "And, I could lose you and everyone else." She closed her eyes.

"Rae, I won't lose you and nether will my parents or all our friends. We all love you. If he tries to take you away, I won't let him." He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't lose you." He whispered.

She let a tear slid down her face. "I don't want to lose you." She sobbed in his chest. He pulled her closer, sat down and kissed her forehead. Rachel looked up at Gar, her eyes full of tears. He sighed.

* * *

 _About 10 minuets later_

"Garfield, Rachel? You two can come up now." Marie went down to the basement library. She saw Gar stroking Rachel's hair and Rachel crying. She walked over to them and Gar glanced up at her.

"Is her gone?" Marie looked at her son. His green eyes were full of worry.

"Yes. He wants Rachel. But we told him we don't have her. Trigon is a powerful man." She sighed. "But, he abandoned her when he went on a trip to some place in Las Vegas. He left for a month but her told her he was going to be gone for a hour."

Gar glanced at Rachel, who nodded. "He told me not to leave. But I had to. My mom just left me and so did he." She stood up. "We should get the food out."

Marie sighed. "About that, Rachel. Your friends had to leave. They all left except for Kori, Dick, Karen and Vic. They have to leave soon, so I suggest you say good bye. I'm sorry. We will make it up to you, no matter what. I promise." She turned around and walked up the stairs.

"We better say good bye. We will see them in a couple of days." Gar smiled. Then his smiled faded. "I'm sorry about your birthday. I'll take you to a movie or something. Ok?"

"Alright. But I get to choose."

 **~~TT~~**

 **I'm sorry this is so late. I'm been sick for 3 days. It's because of dehydration. I can't go outside in the sun or eat certain foods. All i can eat is soup and crackers and drink water. And, I'm sorry this is short. I can't spend more then 5 minuets on the computer with out my head hurting. Oh well. I'm survive. I'm gonna write another chapter right after this one is posted, because I have a idea. I was listening to Celtic music when I was writing this. Why, you may ask? I have no clue. It helps me become concentrated. I am so strange. Oh well. Anyway, shout out to my two cousins , Nelly (Who helps me write most chapters) and JJ( who helped me write the Kitten chapter). They gave me the idea to bring back Trigon. Expect more of him in the future. Also, Kitten will be back. Don't worry. I have an idea that will blow most minds. (probs not) So yeah, BYEE!**

 **Ps: If you can guess the idea, I'll give you a shout out!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. But, I do own the headache that is trying to kill me.**


	26. Chapter 26: Olvi's here

_Olvi's Here_

The girls green eyes narrowed as she smiled. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulders. "Stop the car, Jack. I'll be here for a couple of days, Mackenzie. And then, Dick Grayson will be my boyfriend. Plan on that." Her older sister laughed.

"Sis, he's the playboy of your grade. He's not gonna date you if that "Kitten" girl is around. She's far more flirty then you. But, we have better looks and much more money. So, watch out."

"I don't care. He's going to be mine, If it's last thing I do at this school." She turned her head to face the window. "Jump City High, watch out. Olvi is here."

TT

Kitten clasped her hands. "Ooh! This will totally catch Dickie-Poo's attention." Cathy sighed.

"Kitten, your thing with Xavier is kinda cute. Why don't you stay with him?" Cathy spun around in her chair. She looked at Kitten. "For once, don't you want to stay in a happy relationship?"

Kitten wrinkled her nose." I'm not gonna stay with him forever." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know who I'm destined to be with. And, I don't plan on being with someone forever for a long time." She turned around and smiled at Cathy. "I hope I can be single and get guys when I'm older. Because I'll still be hot."

"Yeah, you most likely will." Cathy smiled right back. "But not as hot as me!" She raised her hands above her head and smiled. Becca glanced at the both of them and laughed.

"Nuh Uh. I'm gonna be hotter then all you." Kitten laughed. She popped a jelly bean in her mouth.

"What is it? Buttered Popcorn or Rotten egg?" Becca tucked a strand of her red hair ear.

"Hm." She chewed the bean. She then swallowed. "Buttered Popcorn. Next One. Spin the thing." Becca spun the dial.

"Um, Pear or Barf." She made a gagging sound.

"Ew! There is no way in hell I'm going to do that." Cathy stuck her tongue out. Becca laughed.

"Well, I'm going to do it." She popped it in her mouth and chewed. As soon as she did, she spit it out.

"EW!" She started spiting in the pink trash can Cathy provided. Cathy was laughing and clutching her stomach. Becca smiled warmly.

"You Ok, Kitten?" She walked over to her.

"No! That shit's nasty." Cathy continued laughing and glanced at her pink phone. She then stopped laughing. "Kitten look at this."

Kitten walked over to Cathy an glanced at her phone. She gasped. The picture showed Olvi and some girl. They were smiling in front of Jump City Cafe. The caption said _I'm baaack! Good Bye Star City, Hello Jump City!_ Kitten groaned.

"She's back. I want her to stay at Star City." She fell on Cathy's purple bed.

"And she's gonna want Dick." Becca sighed.

"SHE"S NOT GONNA LAY A HAND ON MY DICKIE-POO!" Kitten screamed.

TT

"RACHEL! Come here!" Rachel looked up and made a pissed off face.

"What do you want?" She yelled back.

"Come here!" She growled and walked over to Gar's room. She stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. "What?"

Gar gave her phone. Rachel glanced at it and saw two girls. Her eyes widened as she saw Olvi.

"Is that..." She glanced at him.

"I think it is. She looks the same as she did in middle school." Gar sighed. "Poor Dick. He's finally got Kori to go out with him and then she comes up. Speaking of couples, when are we going to that movie?" She laughed.

"Oh, maybe about in a couple days. I don't know what I want to watch." Rachel gave Gar a smile.

"Let's just see a random movie. Then, we can go shopping or whatever." Gar shrugged. She thought about it.

"Sure."

"Really? I thought you hated shopping." He stood up and hugged her.

"Anything for you." She smiled.

He let her go. "That means the world to me." His eyes started to sparkle. Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Now, leave me alone so I can read." She walked away to her room.

"Man, we should be dating now. But I'll wait." He whispered.

 **~~TT~~**

 **Here is another chapter. Shout out to CreatureHanstran and juliett01. They are awesome so check them out. So yeah. Sorry this is short. I'm soo busy since school is gonna start soon. I'm forced to rush everything I do. So yeah. Bye!**

 **Ps: You all just witnessed the nice side of Kitten. *Whole Crowd Gasps***

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Or Bean Bozzled.**


	27. Chapter 27: Fighting For Dick Grayson

_Fighting For Dick Grayson_

As she walked into the school, plenty of people noticed her. Of course they did. She had long, brown hair that would have made a model jealous. And her sea green eyes would have people stare at them all day. And, she had been here before. She had only moved in 10th grade. She saw the person she was looking for. Dick Grayson. She smiled, knowing that a couple days is all she needed to get him to fall in love with her.

"Olvi?!" She turned around. Kitten's friend, Cathy, was standing there. She had her arms crossed. "Oh, your back. Look, I really don't have the time for you to bother Kitten, so don't go on her case."

Olvi laughed. "Aw, Cathy. Don't be a friends with a slut and you'll do just fine. Stick with me and we'll get with we both want." She walked over to her and stood right in front of her. "You know Kitten's using you. You really think that she's your friend?"

Cathy snorted. "Of course. She's been my friend since kindergarten. And, leave her alone." She flipped her hair and walked off.

Olvi smiled, know it got under her skin. She then turned right around and saw Dick Grayson. She walked towards him and his friends.

"...And she might be here any minuet!" said Gar. Dick frowned and turned around when he saw Gar's figure point to someone. Olvi was standing there, smiling.

"Hello Dick. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She slowly walked towards him, smirking. Gar's mouth was hanging wide open. "Hello, Gar. Jillian misses you." She turned her attention to Dick.

"It's been a great time with out you, Olvi. Why are you here?" Dick said.

"I think you know why. I'm here to see the school, my old friends and most importantly, you." She smiled and took off his sunglasses. His bright blue eyes had flames in them as he snatched his black sunglasses from her hands.

"Don't touch my stuff, Olvi." He growled. She laughed.

"Aw, your still like you self when we were in 10th grade. How cute." She placed at hand on his shoulder.

"Um, how about your get your hand off my boyfriend." Someone took her hand off Dick's shoulder. She whipped around and was face to face with Kori. She groaned.

"Hi, Kori. Still have the fake red hair I see?" Kori gasped.

"My red hair is not fake. And keep your hands of my boyfriend." Olvi laughed.

"He's your boyfriend? Honey, are you sure you haven't taken a pile over dose?" She smiled coldly.

Dick pushed her out of the way and stood right next to her. "She's my girlfriend and leave her alone or something will be done."

"Alright." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Where is Rachel? I wanna talk to her." Gar gasped.

"Hell no. Put one hand on her and you'll be dead meat." He got in her face. He was also sightly taller then she was.

"Aw. How cute. Green hair thinks that him and the emo are dating." She gave a innocent look.

"Shut up." Gar growled. A pale hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Stop it, Gar." He glared at her and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. She narrowed her eyes.

"Olvi. Hello. It's not nice to see you here, but it is a surprise. Stop flirting with Dick, he has a girlfriend which is my best friend, Kori. Karen and Vic are dating and so are Jenn and Wally. Roy has a girlfriend as well. Her name is Jade. So stop flirting with all my guy friends and lay off my boyfriend." Rachel swatted a hand at Olvi. "Now shoo."

Olvi sighed and winked at Dick. "Alright. See you later, Dick." She walked away. Kori took a glance at Rachel and Gar. She smiled.

"Hey, Richard. Can we go get some late breakfast from the cafe?" Dick glanced at his girlfriend and nodded.

Gar's jaw was all the way to the floor as they walked away. "Did y-you just call m-me your boy-boyfriend?"

"Yes I did." She kissed his cheek. "Now we are official, like you wanted. We should get to the gym. PE starts in 5 minuets." She grabbed his hand. The both walked to PE hand in hand.

 **~~TT~~**

 **YAY! THEY'RE DATING! Finally after 26 chapters all the main otps are dating away. *dreamy sigh* Anyway, I kinda like writing short chapters. If you mind them, worry, cuz the rest of the chapters i plan to write will be short. So yeah. I would like to give a shout out to everyone who has read this story! If you love BBRae and Robstar, you have stuck with me to read this non-completed story! Thank you all so much. So yeah, that's all I have to say! BYEEE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**


	28. Author's note 2

**Author's note #2**

 **Hi. I have something to say. I won't be having chapters be up every day. School is starting and I need to do all the school work and what not. I'm very sorry. There will be chapters every week. On the 19th, I go back to school. And It's gonna be a pain in the ass. So, I'm very sorry for those who like having new chapter every day. But, I promise you that this story will be completed. I have read multiple fanfiction's were the story gets cut off very early or when it's getting good. So, I'll be taking a few days off writing and try to get all my school stuff done. If you wanted a new chapter, I apologize. I would like to thank all you people who have gone with me to write this story. I love you all.**

 **~TomboyPrincess12**

 **Special thanks to those who have helped me with this story. I think you all know who you are, so thanks. I really consider you guys awesome writers.**


	29. Chapter 29: The date

_The Date_

"So, you ready for the most awesome movie of your life?" Gar wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel laughed and kissed his cheek.

"No, I'm ready for my first date with my boyfriend. Now lets go. I don't wanna waste any time." She pulled him out of the car. He chuckled, knowing she wanted to walk around a little bit before the movie. Gar grabbed her hand and Rachel looked up and smiled at him. It wasn't just a normal smile. It was a smile that made you have butterflies in your stomach. Rachel's smiles made him feel like he was in love with Rachel.. Like he wanted to marry her. Which he intended to do, someday.

"Gar? You Okay? Your smiling with a doppy smile." Gar was shot back into reality when Rachel waved her hand and snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hm? I'm fine. Just thinking." She gave him a worried look.

"About what?" He glanced at her and laughed.

"You. And that smile of yours." She glanced at him and playfuly shoved him.

"Shut up." He laughed once more. She looked at at him and smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "I'm just sorry. About what happened before my birthday. I just though you knew." Rachel looked down.

"I didn't. Now I do. And, you'll never get hurt again by him. I promise." Rachel looked up at him. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"We better get going if you want to catch the movie." He grabbed her hand and they ran off to the movie theater.

TT

"That was a pretty good movie, don't you think?" Gar yawned.

"It was ok." Rachel smiled. "It could have been better though." Gar gasped. Rachel glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Rae, that was the best movie I have ever seen. It will forever remain in my memory." She burst out laughing.

"Gar, I was about old school video games coming to life. That movie was so cheesy, I almost vomited. Or maybe it was all the butter you put in the popcorn." Gar rubbed the back of his neck while laughing nervously.

"Was the popcorn even that bad? I put extra butter 'cuz you know that's my favorite." Rachel groaned at him.

"Excuse me." a voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see a man with straight whitish gray and cold blue eyes standing there. Leon Malchoir.

"Rachel, can we talk? You need to ditch the green haired dude. We could date again." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"First of all, he has a name. It's Gar. And second of all, he's my boyfriend, so I won't be ditching him soon." Leon laughed.

"Babe, I am way better then the green haired creep." Rachel's fist began to ball. Gar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leon, get the fuck outta here, before something bad is gonna happen to your face." Leon glared at him.

"Fine. I'll leave. But, Rachel? I still think we should be together for ever." Leon turned around and walked away. Rachel took a deep breath and faced him.

"Thanks. I would have killed him if he had give you another insult." Gar smiled.

"Rae-Rae, please don't puch the light's outta someone for me. I'd rather do that for you." She smiled.

 **~~TT~~**

 **So here is another chapter. This is dedicated to my best friends, KK , Nads, and Maddie. You know who you are.:) Shout out to MsBlackie(who is a guest), fantasychild9, SpiritAssassinX, Marie kory grayson, CreatureHanstran, juliett01, Kylee(who is a guest) andStarRae124. Thank you all so very much!:)**

 **So next chapter will most likely be about Kole. The reason being, my good friend CreatureHanstran wanted a chapter about Kole. So, think about it aa another back story thing. So yeah. Anyway, has anyone done the Bean Bozzled challenge? I bought the huge box and was forced to eat all the gross ones. It was the most revolting thing of my life. *shudder* Btw, KK and Nads? I saved some for you. *Evil laughter*. So, I'll be waiting! Btw, I'm almost at !00 reviews! When I hit it, I will most likely inform my friends. So, Nads and KK? Get ready! So yeah. Good night everyone and see you in the next chapter! BYEEE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or the movie Pixels. Or Bean Bozzled or how ever the hell you spell it.**


	30. Chapter 30: Kole

_Kole_

"Kole Weathers! Get down here." Kole stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Alright, Dad. I'll be there in a minuet." She smiled and grabbed her pink brush. She walked down the hall to the den where her father was, doing what ever he did. She brushed her hair as she walked. When she reached the den, her father greeted her with a warm smile.

"Kole, do you want some dinner? I'll make some or do you want some take out?" Kole pondered this.

"How about some Mexican? Her blue eyes shinned as she smiled. Her dad nodded.

"Sure. Let me get my keys. So you wanna come?" Kole shook her head.

"I'll stay home. I will be fine." Her dad gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a couple minuets. Be safe." Her dad walked out the door. Kole smiled and then her phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Joey. How you doin'?" She giggled.

"I'm doing fine. My dad just left to get food. You?"

"I'm fine. My sister is driving me insane and so is my brother." Kole giggled.

"Joey, just keep calm. I think they'll leave you alone after a while."

"You don't get it. It's been 5 hours already."

"Wow. That's a long time. Um..Joey? I gotta hang up. My dad's coming back. You know how he is about my phone and such. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

TT

Kole was in her room, scrolling through her pictures. She came across pictures of her and Joseph on their first date (Way back in freshman year), Her, Garh, Joseph and their friend, Tula who moved in 7th grade. She sighed, missing her red haired friend. Kole opened her window and looked at the full moon.

"Oh Tula. I wonder where you went. Garth sure missed you after that." She then glanced at the pictures on her side table. One was her mom, smiling and holding Kole's hand as they walked up to her dad, who took the picture. Her mom looked nothing like her except for the blue eyes. Her blue eyes were the only thing she owned of her mom's.

"Mom, if your out there, I miss you. I would wish on all the stars to bring you back." She looked up and saw a shooting star. She smiled and leaned her head on the window.

"You miss her don't you?" Kole turned around and saw her dad. He was holding something.

"Dad? Did you hear me? I..." Her dad nodded.

"Kole, It's fine. I miss her too." he walked to her and sat down next to her. "You have her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. her eyes always shinned when she smiled. Just like yours."

Kole smiled but felt a teardrop trace her cheek. "It's the only thing I have of her." Her dad shook his head.

"No, Kole. You have her heart." She glanced at him and smiled, her blue eyes shinning.

 **~~TT~~**

 **Here is the new chapter. This is for my good friend, CreatureHanstran. She wanted a chapter on Kole and I kinda owed her one. So, here ya go! Btw, have any of you guys heard of Pogo? He's a really good mixer and does Disney songs and such. Check him out on youtube! My friend, KK(Hi prep!) loves him too! I love most of his songs. So yeah. Check out my new story, Change. It only has two chapter so far, but more will come!(:** **Bye!**

 **PS: If you don't get the Joey thing, you have never watched Friends.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Or friends.**


	31. Chapter 31: Planning for something big

Planing for Something Big

"So, are you almost get you Dickie-Boy in your hands?" Olvi glared at her older sister.

"Why do you want to know?" Mackenzie laughed.

"Oh, sweetie. I thought you said you'll plan on him being your boyfriend. And, do you have a boyfriend named Dick Grayson?" Olvi growled.

"Shut up, fatass. I'll have a boyfriend by the time we leave. I promise." Mackenzie sighed and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Olvi, you can't make a boy fall in love with you. You have to have a relationship to fall in love with someone. And you are nowhere near in a relationship with him." Olvi narrowed he eyes.

"Yes I am. I know we are meant to be with each other forever." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Olvi, you have some rivals in this case."

"Like who?" Olvi flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Like Miss Kori Anders. Or the girl Kitten."

TT

"Kitten, what are we gonna do?" Kitten sighed.

"I don't know. Usually, Tara would help me with this kinda shit, but she's not here. She;s with that dumb fish, Garth."

"Ooh! You mean the really hot one who swims?" Becca sighed dreamily. Cathy and Kitten glared at her. She blushed the same color as her hair.

"Um...okay. Kitten, Olvi the bitch is here to take away your chance's of getting Dick." Kitten sighed.

"I know. But he's all ready with the slut a.k.a Kori. So how are we going to pull this off?" Cathy thought about this for a moment.

"Ooh! I have an Idea." She whispered it in Kitten's ear. Kitten nodded then smiled.

"Good plan. Let's use it." The two girls laughed but where interrupted by Becca's phone ringing.

"Becca, pick up your phone. I don't want to hear your stupid ringtone." Cathy glared at her. Becca picked up the phone.

* * *

"So, you wanna talk or something?" Jenn glared at her boyfriend. Jade laughed along with Roy.

"Wally, don't be dumb. We are here to have some coffee or whatever." Jenn smiled at her boyfriend. Wally sighed.

"So is this all you guys do at the mall? Sit in a coffee shop and talk?" Jade and Jenn glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"Some times we shop." Tara gasped.

"Wow. When ever I came here with Kitten, she would force me to not only spend my hard earned money, she would make me hold her bags." She shivered. "The worst back pain of my life are thanks to her."

"Well, we sometimes make the boys carry our bags. Is that enough for you?" Jade asked.

"Totally. Sometimes I wonder why I was friends with her." Garth wrapped his arm around Tara's waist.

"Hey, Tara. It's okay. We all know how it's like to be friends with Kitten." Tara looked at Wally.

"What?! We do! Like the time Roy was friends with her only to get the money she owed him." Roy nodded.

"Worst time of my life." Jade glanced at Roy.

"Um, Roy, when were you friends with Kitten? I was friends with her in middle school and I don't remember you being friends with her." Jenn and Wally glanced at each other.

"It was in 6th grade. When I was with her, she saw this girl and Kitten dragged me over to talk. The girl saw me and started to talk. She then winked and motioned for me to run." Wally burst out laughing and Garth glared at him. Jenn punched her boyfriends shoulder and Jade laughed.

"Wally, why is that funny?" Tara lilted her head.

"Because that girl was Jade." Jade glanced at Wally. Roy gave his girlfriend a look and she nodded.

"Yes, that was me." Roy smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Well, now I can say your my life savoir." Jade smiled.

 **~~TT~~**

 **Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I got my laptop taken away but I have it now. Shout out to everyone who reviewed and follow the story. I love you all so never forget that. I apologize for not writing chapters for so long. Next chapter will have a surprise so just wait and find out what it is!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**


	32. Chapter 32:Friends will be Missed Part 1

_Friends will be Missed Part 1_

"Miss Antonia, are you sure you are ready to go through with this? You just moved here and now you want to live with him." Toni nodded.

"My friends will understand." The butler nodded and walked away. Toni sighed and sat on her bed. She had only lived in Jump City for 4 months and now she had to leave that part of her self behind. She had made good friends and had fun times. Her and Garth didn't begin but he had found his happiness with a certain blonde. Jade and Roy were as happy as ever and even If they fought, Jenn and Wally would never leave each other. Gar and Rachel were the most strangest of them all, but the looked so happy just standing at each others sides. Kori and Dick had gone through tough times but still had each others pieces of their hearts in their own. Tara and Garth had been together not to long but suck together like glue. They looked so cute together, it reminded her of her self and her boyfriend.

But she had her own life to live. Like with her and Travis. They had been a couple ever since the day they had met. But, they didn't tell anyone. Travis didn't even tell Gin. But, it didn't matter. She was 18. She had just turned 18. Toni told no one when her birthday. All she did was go to dinner with her family. Plus Travis and her went to the beach and took a long walk. It was so beautiful and when the sun set, he gave her a ring. Not a wedding ring, though. Just a promise ring. She could remember the feeling when he got down on one knee and asked her "Antonia, we are too young o get married. But I give you this ring to say that we will marry someday." She smiled and she hugged him so tight, she was sure he would never let go.

"I just have to go." Toni whispered and covered her face with her palms. "What can I do?

TT

"So you ready for a new day, Rae?" Rachel sighed and glanced at her boyfriend.

"No, Gar. I rather be home and read a book with some tea." Gar shook his head.

"Well, you can't sit around and read all day." He gave her a playful smile. She punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" "That's what you get." Soon a blonde haired girl and a boy with black hair came into view.

"Hey isn't that Tara and Garth?" Gar asked.

"Maybe. I can't tell." Then thetwo people saw them and ran towards them. It was Tara and Garth.

"Hey Gath. Tara. What's up?"

"Toni's leaving!"

 **~~~TT~~~**

 **Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I'm sorry it's so short but this weekend is gonna be hell for me and I won't be able to write. So yeah. Anyway, i had to go to a school dance yesterday and I was so tired when i got home, i feel asleep on the couch. I did loads of dancing along with my friends.**

 **So, yeah. Sorry it's short.(Again) Byee!**

 **PS: Check out my new story. It's called Middle life and it's a Pokemon story. I barely came up with the idea last night and the went straight to my laptop.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I wish.**


	33. Chapter 33:Friends will be missed Part 2

_Friends will be missed Part 2_

Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?!"

Garth nodded. "Yeah. She just texted me. Hey, do you know anyone named Travis?" Gar glanced at Tara and she shrugged.

"Travis?" Rachel said. Garth nodded. "Oh no." She whispered. "We have to talk to her. But.." She glanced at Tara. "It can only be me and Tara. Gar call Korii, Jenn and Jade for me. See you guys later." The two girls smiled and ran in the direction of Toni's house.

"Um...what's up with them?" Garth glanced at Gar.

Gar shruggged. "No idea."

* * *

As Rachel and Tara were running, Rachel was ahead of Tara. Tara was running but was coughing a lot. Rachel kept running until she heard Tara cough out "Slow Down!" Rachel stopped and Tara crashed into her. Rachel spun around and glared at Tara.

"Why should we stop?! My friend is going to leave in a couple minuets to who knows where with some guys she has been dating for two months!" Tara took a deep breath.

"Rachel, I know she's leaving. And I bet Kori's gonna be there any second. But I need to talk with you." Rachel narrowed her eyes. She sighed and started to jog. Tara followed.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel stopped jogging. Tara stopped as well. Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Tara sighed and took another deep breath.

"I-I sorry because Kitten wanted em to get with Gar and use him to get Kitten with Dick. She wanted me to tell him that you hated him and hated to be his friend. And, I wanted to friends with Kitten, so I tried." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Well, you aren't anymore, are you?" Tara looked up at Rachel. Her normally crystal blue eyes seemed like all the color had been slushed out.

"No! Why would I be?!"

"Because you were friends with her before. And you just said you wanted to be friends with Kitten." Tara gasped in a way that made it sound fake.

"Why would I do that?" Tara grabbed Rachel'sl hands and pulled her a sorta hug. "We're friends, remember?" Tara smiled at Rachel but her eyes seemed to say that she was lying. Rachel pushed Tara away from her and continued jogging. Tara sighed and walked.

TT

"Oh my gosh! Toni!" Kori ran into her friends arms. Right behind her was Jade and Jenn.

"Kori? What are you doing here?" Kori looked up at her friend and started to sob. Jenn sighed and slowly said "Gar called Kori and told her that you were going away. Rachel asked him to call her and for her to call us."

Toni froze. She never told Gar or Rachel. "Um...well..." Jade crossed her arms.

"What is your deal? First you move here, then we all become friends and then your leaving us? Alone with only each other? Plus Rachel." Toni sighed. Her door opened and there stood a clearly mad Rachel and a teary Tara. Rachel seemed to take in what was happening and pulled Kori away from Toni. She nodded at her and Toni sat down.

Tara glanced at Toni and saw a ring on her finger. She gasped and pointed to it. "Toni's got a ring!"

All the girls (excluding Tara) turned to face Toni and looked down at their friend's finger. Jade and Kori gaped and squealed while Rachel and Jenn shrugged.

"OMG! SO PRETTY!" Toni glanced at Kori and Jade and laughed nervously.

"So, Toni tell us! Who gave you the ring?" Jenn asked.

Toni smiled. "Travis."

 **~~TT~~**

 **Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm grounded at the moment. So yeah. Anyway, Total Drama The Ridonkulus Race is out! I'm super happy! Its really awesome. If you haven't seen it, do it now. By the way, you can follow me on Pic Collage. My name is xxPokemonMasterxx. Sorry this chapter is really short. There is going to be another chapter soon. So yeah. BYE!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. **


	34. Chapter 34: Good Byes

_Good Byes_

 **If you want sad songs to listen while reading this, try Zelda's lullaby and Animal Crossing's ending credits song. I listened to them while writing this.**

"So, you ready for this?" Toni looked up at her best friends and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be on my own with Travis by my side. I think I'm gonna be fine."

Kori let a sob and hugged Toni. "I'm gonna miss you. Even though it's only been a couple months since I've know you, it's felt like forever." Toni nodded. Kori let go and her normally bright green eyes seemed sad. Jade sighed and held on the the pole of Toni's bed. Her black hair was in her face but she didn't care. Jenn had a grim look on her face and was holding a box with wrapping paper on it. She handed it to Toni and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you. But we'll have memories. And pictures." Toni smiled. Jenn gave her a small smile that made her eyes sparkle just a little. Next was Jade, who gulped and hugged Toni really hard. Her make-up was ruined by the tears she had shed but she gave no thought of that at the moment. "Bye. I'll really really miss you." Jade said as she pulled away.

"Me too." Toni whispered. Rachel walked up to her, gave her a hug and only said a simple sentence. "You were a awesome friend." Toni laughed.

"So where you, Rach." Rachel pulled away

Karen came up to her, her eyes slightly red. She was baby-sitting before this and had only heard the news when Vic called her and told her what Rachel told Gar to tell the others.

"Toni." Karen sniffed. "Your a total bitch for leaving us." Toni only smiled gently and stood up to hug her friend.

"Sorry." She whispered. Karen sighed and pulled away.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you."

Tara stood in the back, clutching a small box. She went up to Toni and two pairs of blue eyes meet. "Sorry if I was mean at the beginning." She sighed. "But here." She threw the box in front of her self.

"Thanks." Toni slowly took the small box from Tara's shaking hands. She glanced around the room, looking at all her friends faces.

"I'm going to miss you all." All the girls looked up at her. Kori, Jade and Karen gave her weak smiles. Rachel and Jenn had the same look on their face's. Tara seemed so sad, she was shaking.

TT

Toni hugged the red and black suitcase up close to her chest. The boy next to her laughed. Toni turned to him and gave him a death glare."Why are you laughing, Garth? You shouldn't be."

"No, I should. You been hugging that suitcase like it's going to run away and never come back." She sighed.

"Well, I feel like hugging it because I"m never going to come back. The school year is almost over."

Garth smiled. "Toni, it's barely December."

"That's no the point! The point is that I'm running away from my parents, friends and school and is going to travel the world with my hunk of a boyfriend."

Garth rolled his eyes. _She can be such an drama queen._ "Toni, if it makes you happy, we all are supporting you. At least your parents let you. My parents forced me to move to your town for the summer, move back with old friends."

Toni made a huff noise, which was unusual for her. "My parents just wanted me out of the house. I'm telling you, they secretly wanted me to go all along." Garth shook his head.

The car stopped. They had arrived at the airport. Toni opened the door and glanced at Garth. "Bye.I'll miss you." She made it sound as if she would see him again. She kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

He touched the spot where she touched it. Garth saw her run up to a skinny guy with blonde hair with a flowers. Toni kissed him and the ring on her finger glittered in the sunset. Garth sighed and started to drive away. He looked back for one moment and saw Toni smiling at the guy, her black hair shinning in the sunset.

Garth looked away and continued driving. He thought about the time he first meet Toni. He would never forget her smiled, or her attitude. Or her blue eyes and black hair when it shinned. She was one of his greatest friends, even though he had only meet her a few months ago.

Soon, his phone began to ring as he pulled up into his drive-way,. Garth glanced down at the seat beside him, A picture of him and Tara popped up. Her crystal blue eyes looked so pretty in the sunlight. She was sitting on a rock, by the beach. He smiled and picked up the phone.

TT

"A_re you two gonna miss her?" Rachel and Kori glanced at each other. They both nodded. Kori then gave a sniffle and tears poured out of her green eyes. She layed her head o Rachel's knee and cried. Dick went to her, took her from Rachel and hugged her.

Gar glanced at Rachel and saw her stiffen. " Rae, you okay?" She looked at him, her violet eyes soft. She seemed as helpless as a child.

"I- I'm fine." She sighed and shook her head, tossing her black hair left the right. "I'm just going to miss her. That's all." She said in small voice. Dick glanced at Gar and made a face. Gar blinked and then nodded.

"I think we're all gonna miss her, Rae. She was a great friend and she had wicked blue eyes." Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"Your right." Rachel scooted next to him. She places her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, violet eyes meeting green ones. "She was a great friend."

 **~~TT~~**

 **Hi guys! I'm back with anther chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was grounded from the internet for 2 whole months. I was going insane. By the way, did you know that Channel Frederator made a 107 facts about Teen Titans?! I screamed when I found out. I was at my Grandmas house (for some reason) and my Tio suggested I use the computer to fill my boredom. So, i did and screamed. I scared my Tio, Nina, Tia, Mother, Father, Grandma and two birds.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ten Titans. I wish. **


	35. Chapter 35: An Almost Normal Day

_Chapter 35_

 _An Almost Normal Day_

Olvi smiled. She was in her history class, with two of Dick's friends, a boy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and Dick Grayson. Dick was taking notes and kept glancing at his phone. Finally, he picked it up. His finger's moved across the screen, typing a text.

Olvi sighed and pulled out her own phone. Pink cheetah print and too many sparkles and glitter to count, she opened the phone and pressed on the contacts app. Olvi began to scrolled through so many names, she had forgotten many of them. She keep scrolling until she found the name she wanted. She pressed on it with her glittery nail. She began to type the message and as soon as she almost hit send she heard "Ms. Olvi!"

Olvi's head snapped up as she saw Madame Rouge walk towards her. She glared at Olvi, her piercing blue eyes full of hate. Olvi made a chocking sound.

"Y-Yes. Madame Rouge?" The daughter of the teacher, Gemini, laughed. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Vhat are you doing?" Olvi's eyes grew wide.

"Um...taking notes?"

"You know that there is no cell phones allowed in this class, correct?" Olvi's mouth was wide open and she tried to say something, but no sound came out. She just gave Madame Rouge a shy smile.

Um...Y-Yes?" She managed to squeak out.

"Good." the teacher smiled coldly. "Then, vould you please hand me your phone?"

Olvi gasped. The phone was the only way she could tell the message. She sighed and slowly thrust out her phone. She gulped as Madame Rouge snatched the phone away. Madame Rouge scowled. She tapped the phone with red nails and began to look through every app Olvi had used.

"Vhat is this? A text almost sent?" She looked up from the phone and at the terrified girl bellow her. " I think it only fitting that we read this text, no?" She smiled coldly and began to read.

"Hello! It's Olvi. Guess where I am? I'm back at Jump City. I can't believe I'm back." A few snickers where heard. " And right now, at this very moment, in in a class with Grayson. Yes that Grayson." Laughs were beginning to form. Olvi's mouth was wide open." And I fully intend for him to become my boyfriend, even if he is the school will happen, trust me. XOXO, Olvi." Every single person (except Dick and Olvi) was laughing. Olvi blushed beet red.

Oh _my god!_ She thought _He knows I like him now._ She glanced at Dick who gave her the most scary glare she had ever seen.

TT

"So how was everyone's day so far!?" A cheerful Kori exclaimed.

Rachel looked at her best friend, her eyes dull. Gar had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding a tofu sandwitch. Karen was on her phone, Vic glancing over her shoulder, smiling. Dick had his head on the table, his sunglasses off. His blue eyes shinning and sad.

"Hm?" Karen looked up and turned off her phone off. She smiled at Kori and propped her upper half with her elbows. "Totally fine. Your?"

"The best!" Kori smiled and glanced at Vic.

"Better then ever, little lady." Kori blushed.

"Please, Vic. Do not call me that..." She thought for a moment. "...Childish name." Vic laughed. She glanced at Gar.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...I did a stand up comedy act in Mr. Mod's class. And Rae-Rae here..."He nudged his girlfriend."...loved it."

Rachel faced Gar. She was blushing slightly. "I did not! All you did was tell the class how cute I looked. Over and over." Se turned to Kori. " He goofed around in class, tried to kiss me twice, got yelled at and got one kiss."

"Hey! I gave you complements." "By giving complements, you just stared at my chest for a whole hour."

Kori laughed. She had always thought the two were brought together by fate. And they were the strangest couple she had ever met. A funny prankster and a lonely bookworm. She glanced down at Dick.

"You okay?" She asked. Her looked up at her, blue eyes meeting green. "Richard?"

Dick sighed. "Olvi told the entire class she wanted me to be her boyfriend." He was greeted by silence.

Finally, Vic spoke up. "Well, now we know she likes you." Karen glared at her boyfriend.

"Well, duh! She's liked him since like 6th grade." Karen tried for a small smile. Kori and Rachel glanced at each other and shook their heads. Karen made a "huff" sound.

"So she's trying to do what? Mack you her boyfriend?" Rachel nodded to her boyfriend. "So how about we try that? Pretend to fall for her and as soon as she says I love you, BOOM!" The three girls flinched. "You break up with her. Say _Hasta la Vista_ to her sorry ass."

Rachel sighed. She knew her boyfriend was smart (he was in all her classes) but that was harsh. "Gar, that's way to harsh. You can't break a girls heart like that."

Gar looked at his friends faces. Kori and Karen nodded and Vic sighed.

"Oh, Grass Stain. You gotta learn a whole lotta more about girls." Gar glared at Vic.

"Guys, stop." They two boys looked at their best friend. "I'll figure out something. " The looks on his friends faces made him worry and a little scared. "I always do."

 **~~TT~~**

 **Hey Guys! Here is another chapter! I write this all at school and my english teacher looked at me, then at my journal, smiled and said to the class "Teen Titans will forever hold in my heart and I guess (my name) has the show in her heart too." I blushed so hard, my friends laughed at my face.**

 **So yeah! Oh, a huge shout out to my good friend Jessica Jayme Bell. She wrote a chapter about an OC of mine( It's in chapter 30). Her story is called Hotel Mismatched. Go check it out, show the story some love!**

 **So that'a all. BYE!**

 **REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**


	36. Chapter 36: School

_School_

 _6th Grade_

"Do you kids have any idea how bad this **thing** that you all did?" The principal's office was a scary place for 6th graders. "ANSWER ME!"

"Um...Sir? I still have none of the idea what we have done incorrectly?" Kori asked. Her emerald eyes sparkled. She seemed scared but also slightly confused. She twisted a strand of her fiery red hair around her index finger nervously. Dick kept glancing at her and giving her small smiles.

The principal glared at Kori. "Really, Ms. Anders? Are you really going to ask such a stupid question?" Kori's mouth was in a "O" shape. "THAT'S SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!" He slammed his palms on his desk. The five tweens flinched.

Kori eyes began to tear up. "I'm-I'm sorry." Dick put a hand on her shoulder and glared at the principal.

"Yeah, Kori's right. We did we do wrong?" Vic said. Gar glanced nervously at his best friend. Then he caught Rachel's eye. He gave her a small smile and winked.

"You are all dismissed. Also, you are not allowed to step a foot on this school until Friday."

"But It's Monday!" Rachel exclaimed.

The principal smiled coldly."Very good, witch." The kids gasped. "Get out of my office! NOW!"

The kids walked out, the door slamming behind them. Rachel and Kori ran off, tears streaming down both their cheeks. They both pushed the boys out of the way, running in different directions.

"Hey!" Vic called. "You guys!" Dick and Gar glanced at each other.

"Rachel?" Gar looked down the hallway to see Rachel running down the left hallway, her purple and black dress floating behind her.

"Kori's gone. So is Rachel." Dick flinched. "We need to find them. Gar go after Rachel. You her best friend, after all." Gar nodded, his green eyes shinning. "I'll go after Kori. She couldn't have gone far." Dick glanced at Vic. "Right?"

"I don't know. I'll go and snoop around to see why we are in trouble." The three boys nodded and all ran off in different directions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kori! Kori!" Dick called. He was wandering down the hallways, looking left and right. _Wow,_ he thought, _the big kids sure have a lot of classes._ The hallways began to confuse him. They all looked the same.

"Great." He muttered. "I gonna have to understand this part of the school." Dick wandered the halls for about 10 minuets before he saw a flash of red hair. "Kori!"

The emerald-eye girl glanced back and took a deep breath. She turned straight around and continued running. "No!' Dick chased after her. Then the door opened. The school door. Dick groaned. "Come on, Kori!' He chased after her and ran out of the school.

The bright afternoon sun burned his eyes. He shaded them and saw Kori run to the right. "NO! KORI!" She turned around, just in time, to see the trunk rushing down the street. Kori screamed and then fell on grass. Dick had shoved her out of the way, just in time. They landed in the lush, green park. They friends had spent many of their summer hours here.

"Oh my god! Richard! I am much of the sorry. Very much!" Her green eyes seemed scared, just like the had been an hour ago. Dick stood up and brushed his shirt. He gave Kori a smiled.

"It's okay. Just be grateful that I saved you." Kori hugged him.

"I am much of the grateful!" He stood there, stunned. He slowly began to hug her back.

"Thank you, Richard. I'm sorry I ran of earlier. I was just sad." She sighed. "The principal had made me...cry and him yelling at me made me upset."

Dick growled then looked right at the fiery red head next to him. "Your not mad now, are you?" Dick tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gigged. "No, not now."

Kori stood up and smiled. "We should get to your house." Dick nodded and got up. "Yeah, we should." The tow walked hand in hand, walking in the fading sunset.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rae!" Gar looked through the rows of classes. "Rae?" He heard a loud sniffle from a closet. gar walked to it and opened the door. There stood Rachel, her violet eyes full of tears. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked up and saw Gar. She took shaky breaths and said "Go away!" She turned around to face the wall. "I'm gonna be alone. Forever! Because people think that I'm some witch!"

"No! Your not!" She turned to glare at him. "You one of the most coolest, bookwormishy girl I have ever meet." Gar took Rachel's hands. "Your not a witch. And you will never be one in my eyes. Ever." Rachel looked into his eyes and a tear slipped out.

"A-Are you sure?" She sniffed. "People are always calling me that." Gar smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"I'm sure of it. Don't believe what other people say." She smiled. "I'm here for you and I always will."

Rachel looked at him. Her violet eyes meet green ones. She tilted her head slightly to left. ¨Really Gar?" ¨Really Rae." She punched him arm.

¨Ow! What as that for?" Rachel smiled and her eyes glittered.

¨That´s because you called me Rae!"

 **~~TT~~**

 **Hey guys! Here is an new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it because it took me awhile to write this. Btw, this was also used in my other story, The Beginning. It's sorta like the early days of the kids. So please check it out!**

 **This was written because A.) I'm having really bad writers block and B) I wanted to see what would happen if something like this happened. Those are my reasons and I'm sticking to them!**

 **The reason I haven't been updating is because of school. It's really hard and thank god it's almost break. Thanksgiving break. So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed and stuff. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Writers block is hitting me hard!.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I wish.**

 **REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

 **Shout-out to all those who have helped me along this journey. CreatureHanstran, juliette01, you guys have been with me since the beginning. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37: Something to talk about

_Something to talk about_

Kori was happy. As happy as a 17 year old could be when her boyfriend had a not-so-secret admirer. Scratch that. She was pretty pissed of. When she thought of Dick, Olvi came to mind. She was fuming by the time she caught up to Rachel and Karen.

"Kori? What's wrong?" Kori turned to Rachel.

"Nothing." She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Um..I am just very, very hungry at the moment." Rachel raised an eyebrow and Karen gave Kori a look.

"Are you sure, Kori? You seem mad and your hair matched the color of your hair." Kori blushed and that caused her face to turn even more red.

"I'm...fine." "Right." Rachel turned to Karen. Kori glanced at her friends and sat down at the bench behind her. She whipped out her phone and began to type so violently, Karen reached over and plucked her purple phone from Kori's hands.

"Hey!" Kori yelled. Karen and Rachel stared at her.

"Koi, I'll give you your phone back when you tell me what's wrong." Karen said and crossed her arms. One glance at her and you could tell that she wasn't kidding. Her dark brown eyes looked mad.

"Why? Why the hell should I tell you?" Kori, realizing what she had said, covered her mouth and her her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kori." Rachel said as gently as she could. "Tell us what's wrong." Karen uncrossed her arms. "Come on, Kori. We need to know what's going on. We are you friends, me and Rae."

Kori took a deep breath and told the two girls everything. Her problems about Kitten and Olvi. Her fear of losing Dick. Why she was mad. How she wanted Olvi to leave. After, Karen's eyes were wide and Rachel was surprised.

"So, you don't like her? At all?" Rachel glared at Karen.

"Did you not here a single word that she said?"

"What about words?" The two girls turned around and were face to face with Dick. Gar and Vic were behind him.

"Um..." Karen gave a nervous smile.

"That's...um...nothing that you need to know." Rachel crossed her arms and tried to look as normal as she could.

"Rachel and Karen were telling me about...the dance. Yes! The Winter Break Dance." Kori beamed one of her sweetest smiles at her boyfriend. She twisted her fiery red hair as she smiled nervously. "And, I wished for us to go together. All of us, including Jenn, Wally, Roy, Jade and Garth." "And Tara." Karen added.

Kori nodded. She whipped out her phone and checked the time. "Ooh, look at the time. Time for homeroom. BYE!" She grabbed Karen's and Rachel's arms and ran down the hallway. The three boys stared after them.

"What's their deal?" Vic questioned.

"No clue, dude. No clue." Gar replied, staring after Rachel.

"Come on guys, we got to get to our homerooms." Dick said, beginning to walk down the hallway. Vic cursed under his breath and the two boys followed their best friend.

 **TT**

"Hey, Roy?" Roy looked over his shoulder to see Wally, flipping through his notebook. His ginger hair stuck up is a side flip fashion.

"What?" "Did you do the homework?"

"No." Wally sighed. "Why?"

"'Cuz, Jenn invited me to go somewhere with her. But, I had to decline. That was two months ago. Now, I have to take her on a romantic date. 'Cuz, I owe her."

"Hm." Roy thought for a moment. "How does this relate to homework?"

Wally scoffed. "Did you understand anything I said, asshole? I have to finish the homework by friday to go on that "romantic" date with her. She was really looking forward to it." He shivered. "And if I don't take her on this date, she might break=up with me. I don't want that to happen."

"Well, me and Jade could tag along. Help you out and make sure Jenn has awesome time." Roy shrugged, knowing that Wally would take the offer.

"Jenn will always have an awesome time with an awesome dude." Roy smiled at his best friend.

 **TT**

Jade was walking down the hallway. It was afterschool and she was in the library, studying for a test later that week. Her long, straight black hair swished as she walked. her dark green and black plaid skirt making her eyes pop out. She passed not a single person as she walked. Then she got near a room. A room with a simple black door. All students were told to never go near it. If you were caught hanging around it, instant week of detention.

When Jade passed by the door, she heard a giggle. It sound like a girl. Jade stopped. She looked around the empty hallway. No one. Another giggle and a word "Kori." Jade froze, hearing Kori's name was natural but not with that tone. The girl kept giggling as Jade pressed her ear on the door. She heard few mumbled words and most were curse words. The girl finally spoke in clear words.

"Kori Anders make me sick. That red hair of hers is totally fake and we all know it. Her friends are worse. One, Rachel Roth, is such and emo. She wears too much black and purple. It looks like trash on her pale skin. And she used to cut her self! She wasn't bad in middle but now she's such and emo. And, she's dating Gar." Pause. "The one you dated, Jillian. Yeah, that one. He used to be really cute but then he got with that emo. Ooh, and did I tell you that Jenn Hexe is dating Wally West? The one who asked you at once." Another pause and giggle.

"Yeah, she's still emo, along with Rachel. Karen Beecher and Victor Stone are dating. Vic's pretty normal, he plays football every year and he's really good too. But, Karen is ugly. She trash and her mouth is always trash talking. She's too much like what all people think she's like." A pause. "Jade? Nguyen? She's dating Roy Harper. It's a shame, really. He and Dick Grayson are the cuter boys is school and they are taken by really ugly girls." Laughter and a pause. "Dick Grayson? He's ...um...taken. By Kori." A muffled shriek. "I know, right? He's too damn cute for her." Another long pause. "Oh, really? Yeah, I got to go." Jade stood up and began to quickly walked down the hallway before the person inside the room saw her.

 _Oh my god,_ she though, _that was Olvi! Olvi Dawson! I need to tell Jenn about this._ As Jade exited the school, she whipped out her phone and began to scroll through her contacts list. She found Jenn's number and tapped on it. The phone rang for a second and Jenn picked up.

"Hi, Jenn? There's something we need to talk about..."

 **~~TT~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and I want season 6!**

 **REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW **


	38. Author's note 4Preview

_**Author's note**_

 **Hello everyone. It has been a while since I have posted a new chapter, hasn't it? It has and I know it. I have my reasons and I wanted to tell you why I haven't been writing lately.**

 **1.) My grandmother was sick for a week and I wasn't in the mood to write with all the worry.**

 **2.) School. I think every writer has this problem while they are still in school. I'm writing a book with my best friend, K. We are trying to finish it and balance having tons and tons of homework all the damn time.**

 **3.) Writer's block. I hate writer's with so much passion, I honestly wish I had never gotten it. Ever.**

 **4.) The holiday season. First it was Thanksgiving and me being that one person in the family who usually eats everything, I just happened to get some virus that all my family where I went to to celebrate before thanksgiving. Then, it's almost Christmas and around this time, I have no time to do anything. School and Homework + Holiday season = bad times. But, I am going to ask my friend K to help me.**

 **Sp there you have it The reasons I have not been active (writing and being alive) and I am so sorry. But, in the meantime, here is a preview. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, Karen Beecher." Karen turned around to see Mal. The same Mal she fell in love with during and the summer and the same Mal she broke up with a few months ago. The third day of school was the date, to be exact.

"Um..Hello Mal." Karen siad, trying her best not to seem nervous or anything. She tried tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, then realized she had her hair up in it's usual buns. "It's been...a long time." She finally said. Her voice came out soft, unlike how she wanted it to be. Mal stared at her for a moment on laughed.

"Yes, it has." He smiled, a fake smile she knew anywhere. "So, how's Vic and Kori and Rachel? And the other's as well?"

Karen frowned, then hesitated. "Fine. Why do you ask?" Inside, she was laughing at how formal she sounded. _God, I sound like a stuck up bitch._

"I just wanted to know, since you talked about them all the time." Mal twisted around and saw a car diving. "Listen Karen. I got to go, so see you later." He broke out in to a sprint and left.

"Bye." She whispered as she put her hand down."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	39. Chapter 39: Times

_Times_

Karen Beecher was on her way to the mall. Walking alone in the winter cold was nice, just quite chilly. Karen shivered, then smiled. _Oh, god. All the trees have snow on them. How pretty!_ She stopped and took her yellow and black phone out, taking a picture. She started to walk again. She was heading towards the mall to meet up with her friends, Kori even offered a ride, but she liked walking alone. Plus, winter was slowly coming out and she enjoyed looking at the forming snow on the trees. Scenery.

"Ah, Karen Beecher." Karen turned around to see Mal. The same Mal she fell in love with during and the summer and the same Mal she broke up with a few months ago. The third day of school was the date, to be exact.

"Um..Hello Mal." Karen said, trying her best not to seem nervous or anything. She tried tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, then realized she had her hair up in it's usual buns. "It's been...a long time." She finally said. Her voice came out soft, unlike how she wanted it to be. Mal stared at her for a moment on laughed.

"Yes, it has." He smiled, a fake smile she knew anywhere. "So, how's Vic and Kori and Rachel? And the other's as well?"

Karen frowned, then hesitated. "Fine. Why do you ask?" Inside, she was laughing at how formal she sounded. _God, I sound like a stuck up bitch._

"I just wanted to know, since you talked about them all the time." Mal twisted around and saw a car diving. "Listen Karen. I got to go, so see you later." He broke out in to a sprint and left.

"Bye." She whispered as she put her hand down. She was left looking at the snow, a blush forming on her cheeks. She shivered once more and sighed. Karen turned around and began to walk to the mall.

TT

"Jenn?" Jenn turned around to see Wally, smiling and holding a box. "Huh? Wally, what is this?"

"Oh, you know. A box." He grinned cheeky. "It doesn't have any wrapping paper, since it would have been cruel to almost kill it. Plus there's holes on the side." He handed Jenn the box. "Open it."

Jenn smiled and opened the box. A golden puppy popped out licked Jenn's cheek. "Oh my god, a puppy!" Jenn scooped up the puppy and laughed when it licked her cheek again. "Wally, this is the best gift. Your so sweet." She leaned in to kiss him. "Is it a boy or girl?"

Wally smiled. "Girl. I named her Jenn but you can name her whatever you want. I think you might want to name it something different." He grabbed the box and tucked in under his arm.

* * *

 **I'm wayyyy sorry this is soooo late. Ugh, my life is so busy. I just want to write in peace!**

 **Anyway, I am truly sorry this is over a month late. And I super sorry it's really short. If anyone has any idea (Any at all) I want to to tell me. PLEASE! Tis writers block is worse then ever. Plus, I got this huge project coming up and I procrastinating...So yeah.**

Disclaimer: I don't own TEEN TITANS. Let's face it, I never will.

 **PS: I just have noticed the TEEN TITANS fandom went to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. What's up with that? But hey - I'm not complaining. Thanks to Jessica Jayme Bell!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

"Ms. Roth?" Rachel Roth looked up and saw her teacher's face. Kitten, who sat a few rows in front of Rachel, stuck out her tongue. Rachel snorted and looked at the person next to her, Tara. Tara gave her an a apologetic smile. Rachel gave her a half smile back and looked at her teacher once again. "Yes?"

The teacher sighed, like she was annoyed and answered "Your wanted in the front office. Please take all your stuff. You are going home." The teacher's pale green eyes seemed to feel fake. Rachel nodded and began to pack up her stuff. She quickly wrote a not for Tara, to ask her to tell the others that she had gone home and not to worry she would see them all at Dick's annual Christmas party. The phone rang. Startled, the teacher picked it up. "Yes- oh... The trouble maker?! Really, him too? Alright, yes. He is here. Ah..yes. Good-bye." She hung up the phone and put on a fake plastered on smile. "Mr. Logan? Your going home as well." Gar flashed a grin at Rachel and began packing.

After a few minuets, both teens were walking out the door. "Have a great winter break!" The teacher called after them. Both teens flinched, the door slammed behind them. Rachel sighed and began to walk down the hall. After a couple seconds of staring, Gar quickly began to chase after her.

"Hey Rae! Wait up!" Rachel sighed for the second time and glanced back. She glared at him for a second the gave him a half smile as he came running and almost tripping over his own feet. Her violet eyes shimmered with amusement and her violet eyes met his green ones.

The two began to walk side by side to the office. As they walked in, the secretary looked up and said "Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan. It's been such a while since I have seen you Rachel. The phone." She pointed to the shinny, black cordphone and went back into her work. Rachel and Gar glanced at each other and walked over to the phone. Rachel picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hi Rachel? It's Marie. Um...I think you and Gar might want to go home. Somethings...uh...here for you."

"S-Sure. What happened?"

"Uh..." A pause. "Please, just hurry home. Gar is with you right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Rush home. Tell Miss Marcilla that you need to rush home."

"Oh. Aright then." Rachel hung up and glanced at her boyfriend. Gar flashed a grin at her.

"What happened?"

"Uh...we need to get home. You still have the keys to that vespa that Dick gave you a couple weeks ago?"

Gar nodded. "Yes."

Rachel gave him a half smile and tugged on his sleeve. He brushed his blonde and green hair. "Let's just go home, okay? I'll tell you what happened on the way."

* * *

The two teens parked right in front the house. A strange car, a limo, was parked in front of the house as well. Rachel took off her helmet and Gar did the same. Gar foused on the limo. "Who's that?"

"No clue. We should get inside." Gar grabbed Rachel's hand and shot a boyish grin at her. She rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. As they walked up the steps, Gar ran up to the door and pulled in open. "M'lady." Rachel laughed, a happy sound that made Gr heat go KA-BUMP. Rcahel walked in the door and Gar followed. But, he crashed into her. "Hey, Rae."

Rachel took shakey breaths. "M-mom?"

TT

Dick was standing in a store and sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "Are you sure this is the best Christmas present?" Wally and Roy nodded and Jade smiled.

"Of course. Why would I lie to you about your girlfriends Christmas present?" Jade laughed as Jenn elbowed her. Tara smiled as Garth wrapped his arm around her waist. The blonde's blue eyes shimmered happily. Then Jade plucked the wallet from his fingers. She opened in and glanced through it. She smiled, plucked a card from the wallet and handed it to the store clerk. "Here you go!"

The clerk nodded and punched in some numbers into the cash registers. He handed Jade the card back and presented Dick with a small red box tied with white ribbon. Dick thanked the man and the group of teens walked out of the store. Jade smiled when Dick shoved the small box into his pocket. "Aw! Dickie-Poo is gonna propose." Roy and Wally laughed.

Dick glared at Jade. "Jade... it's not like that."

"Ooh! Look who it is!" The teens turned around to see a glimmering Kitten standing next to Becca, Cathy and a guy with black hair and deep brown eyes. He was pale but he seemed to make it work. All three girls glared at Kitten. She had on so much pink, it gave Dick a headache. "It's the looser squad. Plus a traitor and a **HAWT** boy that I want." She winked at Dick, who rolled his eyes.

Tara growled and Garth had to pull her back from going to Kitten and smacking her across the face. "I'm not a traitor! Your such a bitch, I didn't want to be your friend." Tara's crystal blue eyes shimmered with madness.

Kitten laughed. She flipped her blonde hair as she laughed. "Yeah right. You just wanted to be here in the looser squad, with a looser boy friend and looser friends. Speaking of your looser friends, were is the goth and the slut? And the green one? Oh and you can't forget the diva and jock." Becca and Cathy clapped hands and laughed. Kitten smirked.

"Oh yeah? At least Kori is going out with a guy! You don't even have a boyfriend." Kitten snorted. "Say's who?" "You did!"

The guy laughed. He had a deep laugh, deep and hot yet unsettling. "Oh, little Miss. Blue eyes. Kitten here has a boyfriend. And it's me."

Jade and Jenn burst out laughing. The boys chuckled. "You?! Her boyfriend?! Good luck dealing with her." The group of friends walked away, laughing. Kitten screamed and squeezed her iced coffee. "Cathy, get me a new coffee!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **YAY, another chapter! I worked real hard on this, so please review! By the way, I have a few chapters in mind but I'm always open to ideas. Because right now, school is a pain and I am not in the mood because I am sick and it sucks! Also because when I get ideas, they tend to do better then my own ideas. (I'm weird like that) I feel like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Anyway, happy early Valentines Day (If you live in the U.S.) and I hope you all have a lovely day! (If you live elsewhere) Because I will when I get that three day weekend tomorrow.**

 **DEDICATION:** gracieTpie **and** juliette01! **! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own teen titans. I never will.**

 **PS: Should i write a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic? My friend sorta wanted me to write one, so what you (the awesome people reading this) think, I will do.**


	41. Chapter 41: Times 2

**_Chapter 41_**

 ** _Times 2_**

 ** _Author's Note: I have a huge surprise for all of you. (Well, it's a huge surprise for me. So, read to the end.)_**

Rachel Roth stood in the middle of her living room, eyes wide open and a gasp escaping her lips. Her mother, beautiful as always, smiled at her. Her violet eyes warmed and her long, black/purple hair seemed to glow. Rachel was frozen, her mother was right in front of her. Her mother was back..."M-mom?"

Arella Roth stood up, carefully placing the coffee mug on the table beside her, and walked over to her daughter. She gave Rachel a hug. Rachel flinched at first but slowly began to wrap her arms around her mother. Gar glanced over to see his mother silently weeping. His father wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Rachel." Arella began to weep. "It's been so long."

"Yes." Rachel replied, her monotone slipping into her speech once again.

"We need to talk about something, Rachel. Please, sit.

TT

Karen grabbed a doctor's arm. "Hey!" The doctor turned around, his eyes growing wide."How may I help you, miss?" His vice was surprisingly calm. Under normal circumstances, Karen would have blushed and kindly told the doctor what was wrong. But this was not a normal day. Karen had ran for twenty minuets to the hospital because she was told her boyfriend was in a car crash. From a text. By her friend. "My boyfriend, Victor Stone, is here! Do you have any idea or information on what happened?!"

The doctor blinked. "No...but I'm sure that the receptionist has _some_ information." He pointed behind Karen and she turned a shade of scarlet. She thanked the doctor and quickly ran to the desk.

"My name's Karen Beecher and I was told that my boyfriend, Victor Stone, was here! Do you have any information about him?! Any at all!"

The receptionist smiled brightly. "Oh, yes. He is here." Karen let out a sigh of happiness. "But I can not tell you any information about him."

"WHAT?!" Karen slammed her hands on the desk. She didn't mean to yell but some people in the waiting room jumped and one woman yelped. Karen turned around and saw that multiple people were glaring at her. A few rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing. "Sorry." She turned pink and went back to facing the receptionist. "You can't tell me anything?!"

"No, I'm sorry." The receptionist's green eyes made Karen uneasy. "Only family would be able to know that kind of information. But, you can wait in the waiting room." She pointed behind Karen.

Karen quickly thanked the receptionist and walked over to an empty seat. After about 30 seconds, Karen pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list. She found Gar's number and clicked on the call button. "Come on, Come on." Karen nervously began to tap her nails on the table next to her.

 _"Karen?"_

"Gar! Come to the JC hospital really quick. Vic's here!"

 _"Vic's in the hospital?! Oh man, I'm at home and Rae's about to leave and-"_ A loud crash made Karen pull the phone from her ear and cringe. _"Oh crap! I'm sorry Karen, I might not-"_ Silence then the sound of hanging up.

"Gar?!" Nothing. Karen was screaming on the inside as she found the next best number. Dick's.

 _"Hello?"._

"Dick, get your ass to the JC hospital right now!"

 _"Karen, what's going on?"_

Karen rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. _Damn it, Grayson._ "Vic's in the hospital. I don't know why, just come. Please." _And hurry._

 _"Karen-"_ A soft voice was talking in the background. _Kori,_ Karen realized. " _We're coming. Hold on, okay?"_

"Okay." Karen whispered, ashamed that she was acting like a frighted child. "Please, Dick. Hurry." She hung up the phone and began to scroll through her contacts."Jenn...come on, pick up. Pleaseeeeeee."

 _"Karen?! Where are you?!"_ Jenn was practically screaming and Karen heard three voices talking loudly in the background. "Jenn, I'm at the hospital. Please come!" _"Karen, where the hell were you after school?!"_ "I was walking home! And then, I got the news about Vic so I came running here."

Jenn had sighed loudly. _"Karen, they- we couldn't find you. We though you went with Vic."_ A loud noise erupted from Karen's phone. She winced and pulled it away from her. _"Karen! You're okay!"_ It was Jade. Her voice was higher then it was normally. Karen smiled as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Jade began to sob and it was very soft. "Jade, I'm fine."

 _"i know."_ Jade sniffed. _"That's why I'm crying."_ More soft sobs. " _Karen? It's Roy."_ She could still her Jade's sobs and Jenn talking in the background. Another voice was also talking. _Wally._ " _What hospital are you at?"_

"the JC hospital. The one in the center of town." The one that was the farthest from the High School. Karen gulped.

 _"Okay. Karen, we'll be there soon. Don't worry."_ Roy hung up and left Karen staring at her phone. She took a deep breath and began to drum her nails on the side table next to her. _They'll be here soon. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hello everybody! I'm back! ( _happy music plays in the background_ ) And I brought a new chapter to you all! So please don't kill me for being away for almost three months. ( _staring crying and falls to the floor, begging for forgiveness_ ) I'm sooo sorrryyyyy! I meant for this to be up by the end of June, but then It was my birthday and then a whole bunch of crazy stuff happened. And before that, I had no time to write for two whole months! TWO! (Mostly because of "boy drama" but I don't wanna talk about that.) I'm super sorry and I hope you will all forgive me! ( _makes puppy eyes_ ) This chapter is up now because I'm ****currently sick. :( But I'll be feeling better tomorrow, because I'm going to the beach. (Which I'm not happy about, but for good reasons! Trust me.)**

 **I don't know f any of you know this, but it's been a year since I have started this fanfiction. It's been a crazy year and I'm totally surprised by how much you this changed my life. For all those who's been here since the beginning, thank you all.**

 **Sooo yeah...That's about it! Oh and I'm gonna reply to some of you. Whelp, that's going to be fun! (I'm not being sarcastic.)**

juliette01: Thank You! And there is lots of drama in this chapter. (At least, I think so.) (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) And hiiiii!

Jade4839: Thanks! I love your profile picture, by the way! ( ω )

gracieTpie: Thankssss! And helloooooo! And no prob! o(^▽^)o

Trishacurva: Hiya! This is a new chapter! So, your wish came true! (￣ω￣)

Guest: Hiiiii! I promise, this story will have and ending. I was just busy. ( *cough* boy drama *cough cough*) Well, in the ridonculous race I really liked the Kitty and Emma, Noah and Owen, Carrie and Devin, Jay and Mickey, Tom and Jen, MacArthur and Sanders and finally, Geoff and Brody. But my favorite team were the Sisters. I could relate to them so much, especially with my little sister. (She's like Kitty and I'm like Emma, and with the "boy drama", I've met my Noah. Get it? (ﾟ∇^*) )

Cat8457: Suppppp! I would never leave my story behind. NEVER EVER! And this is an update. So, hiiiiii! ヽ(ﾟ◇ﾟ )ﾉ

 **So, that's that. BYEEEEEEE EVERYONE!**

 **Dedication: To all those who reviewed and got me motivated. Thank you all so much. You're all so kind! I love you all! Your amazing. And for all you who followed a** **nd favorited, I love you tooo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I wish i did. It could have been my birthday present.** **（；へ：）**

 **REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW **

**PS: If you made it this far, congrats! I have an announcement: You guys can send me questions and I'll answer! Just make sure the questions aren't too personal. Also, I think this is my longest chapter ever.**

 **PPS: If you guys like _Fairy Tail_ and enjoy a good fanfiction, I would recommend _Texting Fire_ by MissyPlatina. It's an amazing and I love it sooo much! Please read it! Give MissyPlatina some love and read her fanfictions! **


	42. Chapter 42: Troubles where we stand

**_Chapter 42_**

Rachel sat down, gripping Gar's arm. She stared at her mother, who in turn was staring back at her. Rachel took a shaky breath. "What do we need to talk about?" Her tone seemed bored but her eyes full of fear. Gar felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Arella sighed. "Rachel." Arella wasn't looking at Rachel. She rubbed her arms and started at the wall beside the stairway. It was full of pictures, a couple that included Rachel and Gar holding hands, one with just Rachel smiling and one with all their friends in middle school. "You need to start packing. You're father... he's looking for you. He knows you're here in Jump City. He knows you wouldn't be able to leave. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rachel took sharp breath. "Mother, I-" She glanced down at Gar, who in turn looked up at her. Purple eyes met green ones. She glanced down at her shoes. "I'm happy here. I just want to stay." Rachel grabbed the left side of her hair and began to gently tug on it.

"Rachel, you can't stay here. You know why. These people are not your legal guardians. I am."

"Yes, but you failed at your job."

"Rachel Roth, you can't be serious. You'd rather stay here in this city where your father is hunting you down like a dog then stay in Gotham City where it's safe? I've been working hard, Rachel. Working hard to get you home. Is being safe what you want?"

Gar gulped. "Miss Roth-"

Both daughter and mother turned his way. Gar made a squeak noise, it was truly terrifying that they had the same eyes, then coughed. "Uh, Rachel is safe here. She has me and all our friends and my parents and they don't even mind-"

Arella laughed, a short and tight noise. "Garfield Logan, my daughter can not stay here much longer. She is meant to be with her mother in a place where she belongs." Her eyes landed on at the two gripping each other's hand. She made a tsk sound, like she was disappointed, and resumed to stare at Rachel with a greedy expression.

"But-" "No Garfield. Rachel may be your _friend_ but she cannot stay here."

Rachel and Gar exchanged glances. Gar raised his eyebrows, concerned and a little bit a confused about how Arella said friends, and Rachel only shifted slightly.

Arella let an out a soft huff. "Rachel, I don not need this. We're leaving. Pack your stuff."

"No Mother. I'm staying here."

Arella stood up. "Look, Rachel. I don't have enough time for this. Start packing." Arella's tone became upset.

Rachel stood up as well. "No Mother."

Gar's phone buzzed quietly. He fished it out of his pocket and saw that Karen was calling him. He gulped and picked up. "Karen?"

 _"Gar! Come to the JC hospital really quick. Vic's here!"_

"Vic's in the hospital?! Oh man, I'm at home and Rae's about to leave and-" Arella grabbed Rachel's arm but Rachel yanked it away, causing her to fall against the end table. The table fell on Rachel and large crash followed.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry Karen, I might not-" Gar reached for Rachel, who was dodging her mother's to pick her up and still pinned by the table. Their hands touched for a moment. Green eyes met purple ones as Gar stumbled and fell next to Rachel. Without realizing it, he hung up on Karen. "NO!"

Arella fell on the ground withstand large THUMP. Gar jumped up and began to try pick up the table that Rachel was still pinned by. Gar's parents came rushing in and took a look at the scene before them.

"Garfield?" Marie stared at her son in confusion. Gar blinked and shyly smiled, looking at Rachel instead of his mother.

Arella stood up and brushed her shoulders. Her eyes flew from the four other people in the room to the door. "Rachel..." Her nose twitched and her eyes began to water. "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" Arella ran out the door, her hair flying out behind her. Her purse sat on the couch.

Rachel grunted. "Gar, help me."

 **TT**

Karen was in the waiting room, with Jade, Wally, Jenn and Roy with her. Jade and Karen were sobbing into each other's arms quietly. Jenn was calling and texting each of their friends, including Toni, who called right away. Jenn and her talked for a while, with Jenn crying quietly for a moment. Roy and Wally sat across for Karen and Jade.

As soon as the door opened, all five looked up. It was Kori and Dick.

"Friends! Are you all okay?" Kori stared at everyone with her big green eyes. She noticed Karen and gasped slightly. Her eyes became wider and Kori began to cry. "Karen!" Kori flew into Karen's arm and the two started crying. Then, Jade started crying.

Dick noticed Roy and Wally. He silently walked over to them, sighing softly. "You two okay?"

"Yeah." Wally rubbed his neck. "Karen called Jenn but by that time, Jade was freaking out because she got a text from one of her and Karen's friends. She thought both Karen and Vic were in a crash. She..." Wally looked down.

"She was sobbing." Roy said. "And when she heard Karen's voice, she lost it. She only calmed down a bit when Karen started talking to her. It was crazy."

"Karen called me too. She must have called Gar."

Karen looked up at the boys. "I-I did. Something was wrong with Rachel and he hung up on me and- and..!" Karen started sobbing again.

Jenn came back from the tiny corner she was in. She slipped her phone in her back pocket, her eyes red. Wally stood up, but she shook her head. Her pink hair seemed darker then it was before. She sat in the seat beside Wally, rubbing her eyes softly. Wally reached out to hug her. And she let him.

Kori and Dick's eyes met. She took a shaky breath and he stared her her, taking off his black coat. Dick got up and helped Kori stand. He gently removed her cherry blossom coa. tHer lip quivered as he placed it on his arm. Kori hugged him and after a moment, he hugged back.

For a couple minuets, there was no sound. Just the soft hum of the machines and the barely-there sent of perfume and old flowers.

Then it all changed at the sound of a ringtone.

Kori reached for her purse and pawed through it for a while. She gasped and picked up the phone. "Rachel?"

 _"No, it's Gar."_ His voice was low and hallow, like he was alone in an empty room. _"I took her phone to call you. Are you at the hospital?"_

"Yes Gar." Karen replied for Kori. "Where are you?"

Gar sighed. _"I'm at home. Me and Rae got called home early. Her mom..."_ He was quite for a few moments. _"She, uh, came back. She wants Rachel to move with her to Gotham City."_

Kori and Jenn gasped. Jade took the phone, her eyes calm and sad. "Gar, give Rachel the phone."

 _"But-"_ "Now's not the time to argue Gar! Just, please give her the phone."

After a few moments of shuffling, Rachel answered. _"Jade.."_

"Rachel, I need you to come to the Jump city hospital. Like right now. Please."

 _"Why? What happened?"_ Her tone changed for calm to worried.

"Victor's in the hospital. Just come please."

Rachel sighed. _"Yes, we'll come right away. I'll see you all in about ten minuets."_ Then, she hung up.

 ** _(You can skip the part bellow this if you want.)_**

* * *

 **Um...hello everyone. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?** **It's been a long time. And I'm sorry,**

 **Recently, there has been stuff going on. School related. School is hard. Very hard. And at this point, I honestly feel like giving up. Not on fanfiction (i don't think i ever will.) But school in general. I sorry, for neglecting this story. And everything.**

 **My grades are slipping. And I don't know why. I just... I can't deal with school right now. My friends, all seven of my best friends are one of the only things that keep me going. And I don't have just seven friends, I have some others, but those seven are at the top of my list. Those are the nicest, hardworking group of girls I ever met. They are all so smart and very beautiful people. I adore them. And then there is other people.  
Those people _dislike_ me with a fashion. I do have clues about why, but I try my best to avoid them. But those people, are too cruel. **

**I've realized I have changed. When I first started this story, i was hopeful and cherry. This was way back in the summer of last year, 2015. And, in 2016, I did a lot of stupid things. No, I didn't do any thing illegal. But, it was illegal in my mind. I started to like a boy. Now, let me tell you about this boy. He was quiet and shy and we went to the same** **elementary school. We never spoken until the year i started middle school. And me and him didn't get along for almost the entire year.  
I remember getting mad each other and fighting often. It wasn't till I helped him get some girl's number, that i realized I had a crush on him. I keep it a secret until the next year. By the next year, in January, I finally admitted it to one of his friends. I remember this clearly. She had asked "What percent?" And since I keep it well hidden and it was a small crush, I had replied "One percent."  
That same year, we started hanging talking more. And by spring break, he also admitted he liked me as well.  
**

 **So say the least, I was surprised. I never (and still don't) consider myself as pretty. As a girl, I have acne. And it sucks. I am a little bit more chubbier than most girls my age. And i do have body issues.**

 **So, on April first, my best friend and a close friend of mine dared me to ask him out. I did, since they were upset at me at something childish I had did that morning. It was during second period, PE, and it was the only period we had close together. I remember asking him if we could talk and we both started walking. I think I mumbled something and he said he couldn't hear me. Then, I asked him. For a moment, he stood still. Then he looked to the left and said something. I blinked and he rolled his eyes. He said that he said yes.**

 **And for a month, I was happy. It was that month of April. He gave me his flannel and the only that that mattered was that I was truly happy. His friends became mine. My friends pestered him and teased me like normal friends do. And then we broke it off but remained friends. Honestly, it was like we were still together. We were always near each other and we had a bunch of inside jokes. Then, it was summer. We hardly talked. But when we did, I still smiled. Then, around August, he asked if i was over him. I had yes, but I lied. He said he was over me as well. It broke my heart.**

 **Then, school started again. We had first period together and four together. At this point, the friends that were his started to hate me. They thought and still think that I broke his heart for fun. They have called me _Whore, Slut_ so many other names. But there isn't just one side of a story. **

**And now, it's December. December 22 2016. I am 13 years old and I have been for half a year.**

 **People told me I changed. And I did. I became more loud, wishing for people to hear me. I became more moody and began binge eating. I eat a whole bunch and that's all i eat all day. I began to have insomnia. I quit my first period. My music taste has changed slightly. I have a counselor now. Earlier, I said I have body issues. And they've only gotten worse.**

 **The moral of all this? Change one thing and your whole life could come crashing down.**

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone. I know this chapter is over due. It's been, like, five months? (Four months?) And I'm sorry. If you read the thing above you know why. You don't have to read it. I hope everyone is having a nice winter break. Mine just started today. Yay me!**

 **In the meantime, you guys should read the Cartoonstar's** ** _Sick Cycle Carousel series._ This is kind of embarrassing, but that's what started me to write this fanfiction. It's really good. They are all _REALLY GOOD!_**

 **:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 _RESPONDING TO REVIEWS  
_

gracieTpie: That's okay! This story kinda needs work in my opinion. Maybe when I'm done writing it, I'll rewrite it. (MAYBE?) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU"RE SO NICE. /sobs/

juliette01: Thank you! Your so kind and I like that about you :3 Everything will work out, soon. (Mwahahahaha)

Guest: Thank you! I do need some help, maybe a writing class or something, but thank you. And here is an update!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! It would be a nice Christmas though...**

 **Dedication: To all those who read this and got me motivated. Thank you for that. You all got me out of a writers block. Also, tons of thanks to my friends. I love you all.**

 **REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


	43. Chapter 43: Talking could be safe

Chapter 43 _Talking could be safe_

 _ **(THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JULIETTE01.)**_

The car ride was quiet. No radio, no talking, just the sweet sound of silence. And all Rachel could do was not freak out and keep her calm. She took shaky breaths and glanced at Gar every couple of seconds. But Gar was focused on the road in front of them.

After a few minutes, Gar spoke up. "Rachel, I..," His voice was soft and he turned to her. She could practically feel her insides melt. It was majorly cheesey, but that's how she could describe it. And, she really did love him. As a best friend and a boyfriend. (Though, they weren't really dating. It was more like they both knew they liked each other but both were too scared to make a move. But, she did consider him her boyfriend. Somewhere in her mind, she knew they were 'destined' to be with each other, no matter how cheesy it sounded.) She took a deep breath.

"Gar, it's fine."

"No Rae." Gar pulled up into a parking space right in front of the hospital. "I don't think you get it. This is our last year of high school. I've known you for almost my entire life. Your parents haven't cared for you like the way you should be taken care of. I can't stand that. They only want you when they need you. They don't love you the way…" He lost his voice.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "The way what?"

Gar blushed. "Uh.."

Rachel tilted her head to the side. "What? You can tell me, you know that right?" She leaned a bit forward. This caused him to blush harder.

"Yeah, yeah, I..erm..know that but-Oh!" His eyes were focused on the dash window.

Rachel turned to see what he was looking at and saw two girls run towards them. Both realized that it was Jenn and Jade. When the two reached the window, Jenn was panting. "Oh g-good." Pant. "You're," Pant. "H-here."

Jade rolled her eyes good naturedly but took a deep breath. "God Jenn. You need to lose a few." Jenn frowned but turned her attention back to Rachel and Gar.

"You two need to get inside." Gar reached for Rachel's hand. "Now."

"Alright." Gar unbuckled his seatbelt jumped out the car door. Rachel did they same, but at a much slower pace. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to leave her room of a small amount of months, she didn't want to let go of Gar's hand. But, she did.

As the four of them reached the waiting room, Rachel caught sight of her friends. Roy and Wally were standing up, both with crossed arms and frowns. Dick was nowhere to be seen. But Kori was sitting down next to a distressed looking Karen. Both girls looked like they had been crying and Kori's head was down, her long hair falling to her lap.

The silence continued as the four walked in, Roy grabbing onto his girlfriend's arm and pulling her softly into a chair. Wally mumbled something about a mustard sandwich and Jenn rolled her eyes, pulling on her pink hair. As the few nurses came in and out, people began to get restless. Kori began playing with her hair. Gar and Wally thumb wrestled. Jade began to tap on the side table with her nails nervously. Dick came back with a few hot coffees and a sandwich for Wally. Everyone was trying to keep their cool.

"Do you think...he'd survive?"

Everyone looked up at Karen, who's eyes were wet and hurt. "I mean, will he actually make it? All this is...crazy." She laughed.

Rachel blinked. "Karen…"

Karen's soft laugh began to turn into loud barks. People began to stare and a few whispered into their neighbor's ears. Jade and Jenn glanced at each other.

"Karen, please…" Kori's voice was soft yet direct. Karen turned to Kori, her eyes no long worried.

"Kori, this is hilarious. Two weeks before the holidays and my boyfriend gets in a car crash. This is rich." Her laughs turned into small tears slipping down her face. "My boyfriend could be dead and he.." Karen wiped her tears. Jade handed her a tissue.

Roy sighed. "Karen, he will be fine."

"Yeah Karen!" Wally chirped. His eyes began to shine as he slid over to her and grabbed both her hands. "Everything will be A Okay."

Karen stared at him for a moment then began to laugh again. Soon, they all began to laugh.

 **TT**

"Hello Kitten."

Kitten was surprised to hear the voice that spoke out of her phone. It was familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it…

"Who is this?! This is a private number!"

The person laughed. "I see you haven't changed a bit since the last time we spoke."

Kitten growled. "I'll-!"

"You'll what? Call you daddy to come and find me? Tell you pathetic piece of a boyfriend to hurt me? Honestly Kitten, you are too predictable." That voice…

"Olvi Dawson.." Kitten gasped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Y-YOU'RE OLVI DAWSON!"

The person laughed. "Wrong, although I wouldn't expect you to know the difference." The voice was quiet for a moment. "My sister is quite popular, I would assume?"

"SISTER?!"

The voice sighed. "Yes, that spoiled brat is my sister. I am Mackenzie Dawson. You can call me Kenzie."

"I-I-I don't know what you want b-but I don't want it!"

"Yes you do. All you want is Dick Grayson, _c_ correct?"

"I-I-I…"

"Help me, Kitten and I'll help you. You can get Richard Grayson and I can get what I want."

"Wh-What do you you want?" Kitten's voice was at a whisper.

"I want you to become friends with my sister."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

Kitten began yelling and rambling about how she would never be friends with Olvi, how she was a terrible person. "I WOULD NEVER-"

"But, you will. You know it, I know it. Don't deny it. Call me when you agree with the terms." And, _click_ , Kenzie was gone.

* * *

 _ **TT**_

 **AHHHHH, It's been forever! Hello everyone and I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it's so short, please don't kill me. *cowers in fear in the corner* Also, does anyone read this anymore? lol**

 **Anyways, this is a random update. This chapter is dedicated to one special person, Juliette01. She has read this story from the beginning and she is so kind, so here's is a lil gift to you. I hope you like the chapter. You are a great internet friend :)))) (JULLY, WE SHOULD MESSAGE MORE. I'M SOO SORRY.)**

 **sooo, happy valentine's day for those who celebrate it. (IT'S THE 13 RIGHT NOW!) If not, have a happy day everyone. :)))))))**


End file.
